Maybe Too Late
by NicoleMLaFleur
Summary: Faberry. Rachel and Quinn fall in love during their first semester at college. Every part/chapter has sex. You've been warned.
1. Part 1

Quinn sat on the bench of the bus station tapping her toes and biting her bottom lip in nervousness. She thought about the first words she'd say to Rachel. Something simple, like, 'oh how is school?' or something. Rachel was coming to visit for the first time that weekend. It was the third week of school for both of them. Quinn thought about how much she missed Rachel's beautiful voice, and her sassy attitude. She missed her adorable smile. She looked at her phone for the tenth time checking the time. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, and looked down at the ground. She put her hands in her head, trying to put dirty thoughts out of her head about the fact that Rachel was going to be sleeping over. _Oh Christ._

Then she opened her eyes to little black flats. She looked up. "Hey are you okay?" Rachel looked at Quinn, a little concerned. "Hey!" Quinn screeched in a little too high a pitch. She got up and hugged Rachel. "I missed you", she blurted out. Then before Rachel could answer, she said, "How's school?" Rachel smiled. "It's awesome!" Although Rachel really was so homesick she cried herself to sleep every night. She wanted to say how much she'd missed her too, but was afraid of subsequent tears. They walked to campus, Rachel rolling her overnight suitcase.

Quinn opened the door to her dorm room. "My roommate went home for the weekend so you can sleep in her bed." Rachel put her bag down. Quinn sat on her own bed. "Is it anything like your dorm?" said Quinn. Rachel looked around. "Yeah it's pretty much the same set up. I like the way you decorated. I think yours is bigger." Rachel sat down on Quinn's bed next to her. Quinn could smell her perfume and shampoo, and it was intoxicating. She watched Rachel cross her bare legs. She was wearing short black shorts. Quinn gulped, then shakily said "I thought we could um, go to the museum, then you know, maybe do some shopping then have some dinner. What do you think?" Rachel looked around, "Yeah that sounds fun. I can't wait to tell you all about school." Rachel turned to smile at Quinn, then jumped off the bed and grabbed her purse. "Come on let's go." Quinn followed.

Quinn and Rachel sat across from each other at dinner. They were enjoying their dessert and were a little drunk from wine. "I can't believe they didn't card us," Rachel said with a giggle. "I know right?" Quinn giggled back. Rachel confessed "I haven't been to a real restaurant in a while. I haven't eaten anything but cafeteria food since school started." Quinn nodded. "I thought that might have been the case, which is why I saved up for this dinner." Rachel grabbed her own chest dramatically. "You did that for me?" Quinn paused. "Yeah of course. Oh don't get all emotional." She laughed out of embarrassment. Rachel smiled wide. "Thank you." Quinn smiled back. "No problem. You're welcome," Quinn muttered out awkwardly.

After dinner they decided to walk back to campus. They spent the walk talking about their classes and the new people they met. They didn't mention home or anyone or anything to do with home at all. As they walked down the hall to Quinn's room, they heard noises coming from Quinn's neighbor. They both made funny faces at each other as they entered Quinn's room. "I'm going to put some music on to drown them out," Quinn said as she laughed awkwardly yet again, scrolling through her iPod. Rachel took her shoes off and plopped down on Quinn's bed, lying down. "Wow I'm sort of tired from all that walking. I'm surprised since I'm so in shape." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's lack of modesty and low tolerance for alcohol. She looked at Rachel sprawled out on her bed, wiggling her toes, doing a full body stretch. Quinn watched Rachel's leg muscles tighten, and some of Rachel's top rode up exposing her perfectly toned abs. Quinn felt a pull in her stomach and burst of heat went straight to her core. She turned around to stop herself from staring, then glanced back. Rachel darted her eyes to Quinn, pupils black. "I love this song, Quinn!" Rachel moved her feet slightly to the beat. "Yeah I knew you would." Quinn could feel her heart pounding.

Rachel moved over on Quinn's bed, as to signal Quinn to come sit down. Quinn stood still and thought to herself, _Is Rachel actually giving me signals? Am I making this up in my head? Oh god. _Her palms began to sweat. Her head swam with thoughts she couldn't seem to control. She was afraid it was the wine, but they definitely weren't drunk. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and walked slowly, and decidedly casually, over to the bed and sat down. She licked her lips unconsciously as her eyes raked over Rachel's body. Rachel looked up at Quinn, eyes wide. "Rachel." Quinn paused. "Yes?" Rachel said in the most beautifully seductive tone. "Rach, I've wanted to do something for a long time but I never actually could." Rachel waited for her to finish. "Do what?" Rachel said, but knew exactly what. "Um, well, uh, kiss you." Rachel held Quinn's hand. "What's stopping you now?" Quinn smiled and held Rachel's hand with both of her hands. "I don't know." Quinn stopped herself as she looked in Rachel's eyes and suddenly was no longer filled with an inkling of doubt.

Quinn let Rachel's hand go, and slid a little closer to her. She placed her left hand on the bed on the other side of Rachel's body, bracing herself as she bent down to kiss her. Their lips met very slowly, then Rachel's tongue parted their lips. Quinn opened her mouth and darted her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, massaging her tongue with hers, slowly and deeply kissing her. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth. It sent a shock of desire straight through Quinn's body, as she more vigorously entwined her tongue with Rachel's. Quinn came up for air, then shuffled her body onto the bed next to Rachel. As they faced each other on the bed, Quinn gently brushed the hair behind Rachel's ear, then kissed her again. She pulled Rachel closer, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Quinn then rolled on top of Rachel. Rachel's legs wrapped around Quinn, squeezing her hips with her legs.

Quinn's probing tongue against hers made Rachel think of what it would feel like if her tongue were probing her sex and she moaned some more as their tongues battled. Rachel's hands grabbed Quinn's ass, and brushed along her back. Rachel grabbed one of Quinn's breasts over her clothes as they kissed more. Quinn's heart was pounding faster than she'd ever experienced. Out of pure instinct, she plunged her hips down and her pelvic bone thrust into Rachel's sex. Rachel moaned. Quinn couldn't help but grind her hips down into Rachel as Rachel mimicked her motion, whimpering as they kissed. Quinn moved her lips down to Rachel's neck, licking and sucking and kissing her soft skin.

Listening to Rachel's sounds of desire, Quinn became overcome with passion. She unbuttoned Rachel's shorts and stuck her hand inside. She slid her fingers through Rachel's wetness and thrust two fingers inside Rachel's opening. Rachel gasped in surprise and pleasure as Quinn pushed in and out slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace and the force. She curled her fingers and almost immediately started hitting Rachel's spot. Rachel let out an inaudible cry led by a soft "oh god" as she felt her walls clench around Quinn's fingers. Rachel's ecstatic sounds made Quinn crazy. She could feel her core, throbbing and wet with desire. She pushed faster as Rachel's breath hitched. "Oh god I'm almost the—" Rachel said as she felt her body tense up and then come apart completely. Her back arched suddenly and she felt like she could feel every muscle in her body spasming with pleasure all at once. Her body was shaking and a moan became a shaky sigh as she calmed down underneath Quinn. She kissed Quinn deeply.

Quinn took her hand out of Rachel's shorts slowly and sat up on the bed. She suddenly felt self-conscious. "I'm sorry Rach – I didn't mean for it to go so fast like that." She rubbed her temples with her right hand. "Did I – was I taking advantage of you?" Quinn turned her head and Rachel sat up, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, her hands rubbing Quinn's back. "No of course not, sweetie. That was really hot. Like really really hot. Trust me." Quinn smiled and took a deep breath of relief. "How about we take our clothes off and snuggle under the covers?" Rachel said with a sly smile. Quinn stood up and disrobed as Rachel did the same on the bed, watching Quinn. Quinn crawled under the covers with Rachel and they embraced facing each other.

Quinn sighed, closed her eyes and kissed Rachel, their legs tangled in each other. Rachel stroked Quinn's hair gently with her right hand, then pulled her in closer. Their tongues entangled slowly and deliberately as they both moaned. Rachel moved her tongue to Quinn's neck as she rolled on top of her. She licked up her neck and pecked her lips, then returned to her pulse point and sucked at it gently. She kissed the spot where her collarbone meets her neck and shuffled her body down so she was facing her breasts. She took one in her hand and sloppily kissed it, moving her tongue around the nipple. Quinn whimpered and Rachel moved onto the next one, her own center throbbing with desire. Rachel kissed down Quinn's toned stomach. Each gentle kiss elicited a slight muscle tremor, making Quinn giggle. "You're ticklish." Rachel muttered seductively. Rachel moved down to her destination and spread Quinn's legs. She kissed her inner thighs and all around her groin. She touched her folds with her finger, teasing her, feeling her wetness, placing a finger on her opening, but only teasing. She took her hand away, and licked all around her folds. Quinn's hips bucked up and her breathing started to hasten, in anticipation of what she wanted so desperately.

Rachel placed her tongue firmly on Quinn's center, flattening it and massaging her bundle of nerves in small circles, counter clockwise. Quinn let out a cry of excitement and grabbled Rachel's hair, pushing her closer, and grinding her hips against Rachel's face. Unfazed, Rachel kept her tongue at a steady pace, keeping with Quinn's rhythm. Quinn could feel herself about to fall apart. "Rachel – oh god, I—". She gripped Rachel's hair harder and cried out in sheer rapture as her back arched and she gripped the sheets beside her. Rachel now licked gently until Quinn was done. Rachel kissed her belly, then her neck, then her mouth, and darted her tongue inside. Quinn uttered a moan of contentment and satisfaction, then she smiled and chuckled a little. Rachel could feel Quinn's diaphragm contracting with the laughter and her body jerked a little. "Am I crushing you, can you breathe?" Quinn stopped laughing. "No, I was just laughing, I guess out of happiness." She paused. "Or maybe disbelief." Rachel smiled. "Disbelief?" Quinn stroked Rachel's naked back, still resting comfortably on top of her. "Yeah. That it could be that good." Rachel smiled even wider. She kissed Quinn again.

Suddenly, Quinn grabbed Rachel and they switched positions. Quinn kissed her neck and quickly migrated to her breasts. "Quinn." Rachel's breath hitched. "Quinn don't, uh, feel you have to, uh-.' Quinn moved to Rachel's stomach, licking her gently. "-Feel like you need to recipro – ohhh." Quinn kissed Rachel's inner thighs. "I want to. Believe me, I want to." Quinn said as she licked Rachel's folds very gently, teasing Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but writhe around in desire, but Quinn stopped her movement by moving her arms under her, and gripping her ass. She then dove in, and Rachel was powerless. Quinn stuck her tongue inside Rachel's opening and Rachel's hips shot up in response. She then moved her tongue and began to massage her bundle of nerves. She flicked it, and sucked at it, then repeated what Rachel had done to her, flattening her tongue on it and massaging in circles. "Oh" Rachel yelped as she felt herself getting close. "Don't stop, Quinn, please." Quinn gripped Rachel's ass harder and pushed her tongue around on Rachel's clit with stronger force. She had never tasted anything so sweet. Quinn was so turned on by Rachel's taste and sounds that she ground her hips down on the sheets while licking Rachel. "Oh god yes, Quinn, keep going like that. Keep going." Rachel screamed in ecstasy as her muscles suddenly contracted. Her back shot up and she started to shake. Quinn let go and let Rachel writhe around, licking up her wetness. Rachel's hands gripped the sheets as her screams became breathy oh's.

Rachel pulled Quinn on top of her and kissed her slowly, darting her tongue inside forcefully, moaning into her mouth, their lips smacking. Quinn was so turned on again that she started to grind against Rachel's leg. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's hips, encouraging her to keep going. She kissed Quinn again and moved Quinn's hips with her hands. Quinn slid up against Rachel's leg. Rachel could feel her slick wetness and it made her happy that Quinn was so excited. Quinn gyrated until she was about to fall apart for a second time. "Oh god, Rachel, I'm gonna come again." Quinn held herself up with her palms firmly on the bed, and she looked down at the wetness Rachel's leg. Her body suddenly shook as she came apart. Then she fell on top of Rachel. She pulled herself up on her elbows, looking at Rachel in the eyes. Rachel took Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her cheeks. She smiled widely again as her red and sweaty face stared up at Quinn with unmatched affection.

Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, still lying half on top of her. Rachel caressed Quinn's hair, combing it gently with one finger. She caressed Quinn's back and said to her softly, "hold me." Quinn complied, and spooned Rachel. Rachel took Quinn's arm and pulled it tighter around her. Quinn enjoyed the feeling of Rachel's body up against her chest. She squeezed harder and buried her head in Rachel's neck. She closed her eyes. Rachel wasn't sure if she should speak, but Rachel being Rachel, she did. "What happens tomorrow?" Quinn opened her eyes, a little annoyed at the ruined moment. "We have all morning until you go back." Quinn said and kissed Rachel's cheek by her ear. "No, you know what I mean. I mean we have to go back to our lives. Our separate lives." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. "We will figure something out." Rachel sighed. "What if we're doing this because we're homesick?" Quinn didn't respond. "Quinn?" Quinn let go of Rachel and rolled over onto her back. "What are you saying, Rach?" Rachel looked at the ceiling. "What if this was just a way to cope with it. The homesickness. What if it wasn't real?" Quinn felt a pang of rejection in her chest and said, "It felt real to me. I'm sorry that you feel that way." Rachel turned her head and her eyes fell on Quinn, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh god. I didn't mean that. I just wanted to see if that's what you were feeling. It was amazing! Quinn, baby." Quinn wiped her eyes. "It's okay Rach, I know you want to have a life away from home. That's why you broke up with the love of your life. I get it. I'm not asking for anything more from you. You can go live your dream in New York." Rachel wiped the tears away from Quinn's cheek. "This has nothing to do with that. It was real. And it doesn't matter that it took us over four years to get here. I don't want to give up. We'll visit each other. See how it goes. Okay?" Quinn nodded her head. "Don't make such declarations yet. We'll see how it goes." Rachel repeated. "Now get back over here and cuddle me to sleep." Rachel said as she giggled her famous sweet giggle and pulled Quinn over to her. Quinn squeezed Rachel as she lifted one leg over hers. She was deathly afraid of the future, but felt so utterly comfortable in that moment. She tried to just stop thinking and live in that moment. Then she fell asleep.

The next morning flew by as intense morning sex overtook the two of them until noon. They walked to the bus station and Quinn carried Rachel's bags; her suitcase and some shopping bags. Quinn loaded them on the bus, and they stood outside facing each other. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel sniffed back tears and kissed Quinn hard on the lips, not caring if anyone saw. She buried her face in Quinn's warm neck, which was slightly sticky with sweat, then kissed the hot skin. Rachel broke the hug. Neither of them could speak because they were so choked up. Quinn muttered out "next weekend, perhaps?" Rachel nodded. "Definitely." She walked away and blew a dramatic kiss to Quinn as she boarded the bus. Quinn watched it drive away and walked back to campus. She stopped halfway there and sat on a bench in a small grassy area where students usually lounge. She thought she was having some sort of anxiety attack because she couldn't catch her breath. She put her head down between her legs and slowly came back to reality. She sat up, swiftly wiped tears from her face, stood up, and started to walk back to her dorm. When she got back, her roommate had just arrived. Her roommate said, "hey man, are you okay?" Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I just need to sleep…or eat…or something." She slurred the last part of her sentence as she fell onto her bed face down. She could smell Rachel on the sheets and inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She fell back asleep for a couple of hours in that position.


	2. Part 2

It was Thanksgiving break. Back in Lima, Ohio. Quinn sat alone in her bedroom, which felt like someone else's place. She lied down and closed her eyes. She lied there thinking about only one thing. Rachel. _Did she come back home too? I wonder if she's thinking about me right now. Maybe I should call her. Maybe not. _When she opened her eyes after a short nap, she forgot where she was. She couldn't believe living away from home would be so disorienting in so many different ways.

Her mom knocked on the door. "You hungry, Quinnie? We're going to Breadsticks for dinner."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs in five minutes." Quinn pulled herself up out of bed, groaning. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and put some lipstick on. She put on a new pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, and headed downstairs.

At the restaurant, her parents quizzed her about school and picking a major, and her future. She got through it with the most political correctness as possible. She hadn't picked a major yet and her parents were pushing the issue. She needed a break, so she excused herself to the bathroom.

Quinn opened the door to the rest room, walked over to the sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. She played with her hair, and put some eyeliner on. She was really just trying to find something to do so she didn't have to go back out there and defend her indecisiveness.

She was caught in thought about school. Maybe Philosophy. Maybe Journalism. She wasn't really sure. She had to take more classes. Then she heard a flush sound and the door to bathroom stall opened. Quinn paid no attention to it, until she saw Rachel's glowing face appear in the mirror. She dropped her makeup in the sink, fumbling to pick it up.

Rachel chuckled awkwardly. "Hi, Quinn." She looked down at the ground before picking her head back up. She washed her hands carefully.

Quinn put her makeup back in her purse. She gulped down the lump in her throat. "Rachel. Hi." She was drawing a blank on what to say next. Rachel threw away her paper towel and stood there awkwardly waiting for Quinn to say something more. She wanted her to apologize, but wondered whether she should go first.

"Rach, I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm really sorry. I've been busy, you know, with school. Adjusting and stuff." Quinn said. Rachel nodded her head the whole time Quinn spoke.

"Oh yeah, me too. I'm sorry _I _didn't call. I just couldn't find the right weekend. There was always something to do." Quinn nodded her head in agreement. They both agreed a little too much.

Quinn took a moment then picked her head up to stare at Rachel in the eyes. She knew they both were feeling guilty. What she really wanted was to grab Rachel, kiss her, and tell her she missed her. But instead, she took a step closer to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn rested her palm on her cheek. Rachel placed her hand over Quinn's, and her heart ached. When she opened her eyes, a glint of moisture had formed. Rachel hoped Quinn didn't notice, but of course she did. There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Can I come over tonight?" Quinn said as her thumb stroked Rachel's face. Her lustful stare shot right through Rachel.

Quinn took her palm away, but stayed close. Rachel nodded her head. It was hard to speak, so her voice slightly shook. "Yeah, later tonight. My dads will be home, but they won't mind. Stop by any time." Rachel swallowed, and the gulp echoed in the room. She licked her lips as she stared into Quinn's eyes, then at her lips.

Quinn leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against Rachel's, then with one arm, pulled Rachel in by the waist. She kissed Rachel's neck, brushed her bottom lip up against her skin, until she got to her jaw line, then reaching her lips again, very gently kissed her. She licked her lips. Rachel's breathing began to shake. She put her arms around Quinn and pressed their lips together harder, parting their lips with her tongue. She swiftly darted her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, hungrily caressing Quinn's tongue, whimpering softly, but Quinn stopped the kiss before it got too heated and engulfed Rachel in a big hug, her head buried in Rachel's neck. She smelled her hair and kissed Rachel's neck one more time, then broke the hug. She backed away toward to the door.

"Tonight. I'll text you before I'm about to come over." Rachel nodded and Quinn winked at her, then left the bathroom. Rachel braced herself on the sink. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. She had to calm herself down before she had dinner with her parents.

Rachel had a pleasant enough dinner with her dads, but her mind would not stop racing with thoughts about Quinn's tongue in her mouth. She tasted so sweet, and she loved how gentle she was. She tried to forget about it, but managed to let the thoughts sit there on the sideline while she told her dads about school.

At home, Rachel sat on the couch watching TV with her dads. It was about 10pm and suddenly her phone buzzed. It was a text from Quinn: _Heading out the door now. See you in 15 min._ Rachel's heart raced in anticipation.

Rachel gulped. "Dad, Daddy, Quinn's gonna come over and hang out for a little, catch up. Okay?" They smiled at her in approval of her newfound friendship with an old enemy.

"Sure, sweetheart." Her dad said.

"I'm going to go tidy up my room before she gets here." She kissed her dads each on the cheek and briskly walked upstairs.

"Night sweetie." Her other dad said, but she was already in her room.

Rachel got to her room and went straight for her closet. She ripped off her baggy sweatpants and tee shirt, and stared, searching for something sexy. She finally pulled out of the back of the closet, a black lacey slip that Finn bought her last spring. She never wore it, but now is a good time, she thought - the perfect time. Rachel unhooked her bra and pulled off her underwear. She slid into the slip and rushed to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. _Not bad_, she thought. She brushed her teeth, and briskly brushed her long brown locks. She put on some lip balm and spritzed herself with her new Chloé perfume she bought at Bergdorf Goodman's in New York. She rubbed some sweet smelling lotion on her legs. She knew Quinn would like the smell.

Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway, got out, locked the car, then from a pure adrenaline rush of excitement, ran up the path, then up stairs to the doorway of Rachel's house. She took a deep breath then rang the doorbell.

Rachel's father answered. "Hi Quinn. Nice to see you. Come on in." Quinn stood in the foyer. "I hope school's going well."

"Yes, I love it." She looked around in awkward silence.

"Well Rachel's upstairs tidying her room. You can go on up." Said Rachel's father.

"Thanks." Quinn said as she deliberately paced up the stairs, and down the hall, trying to mask her excitement. She noticed Rachel's door was open and peered her head in.

"Rachel. You there?" She noticed the door to her bathroom was closed.

"Yeah I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a minute." Rachel said through the door.

Quinn put her bag and jacket down on Rachel's desk chair. She wrung her hands in anticipation of seeing Rachel again. She bit the inside of her cheek again, like she always did when she was nervous. She fiddled with her top, and her hair. She spit out her gum into the waist basket.

Then, the bathroom door opened and Rachel walked out in her slip, her hair lying perfectly on her shoulders.

Quinn gasped. "Oh my god, Rachel. You look – wow." Quinn fumbled to close the bedroom door and locked it behind her.

Rachel smiled and fidgeted with the hem of her slip. "It's not too much?"

"No." Was all Quinn could say as she gave Rachel the biggest smile.

"My dads are downstairs watching a long movie. We have privacy." Rachel said.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and put her arms around her neck. Quinn buried her head in Rachel's neck, hugging her tightly around the waist, feeling the smooth silk fabric of her slip. She inhaled Rachel as she kissed her neck affectionately.

"You smell amazing." Quinn said as she picked her head up and faced Rachel. Rachel just smiled, then brushed her relaxed lips against Quinn's, slowly pressing them harder against hers. Quinn moaned and then licked Rachel's bottom lip, inching her tongue inside. She caught Rachel's tongue in hers and kissed her deeply. Rachel sighed with want.

Quinn moved her hands down Rachel's back and gripped her ass. _No underwear!_ She thought to herself as her hands encountered her soft bare skin. She squeezed Rachel's ass as her tongue battled with Rachel's, their mouths opened up as wide as they could get. Rachel whimpered with desire.

Rachel broke the embrace and took off Quinn's tee shirt and undid her jeans. Quinn pulled her own pants off and threw them to the floor. Rachel took Quinn's hand.

"Come over here." Rachel said in a soft and sweet voice as she led Quinn over to the bed. Rachel let go of her hand and jumped on the bed. Quinn watched Rachel inch backwards into place, holding up one knee. Quinn gulped as she glimpsed only a little peak at the coveted place between Rachel's thighs. She couldn't stop staring, and Rachel opened her legs a couple inches wider, sending Quinn into a frenzy. Quinn felt her heart race and her core heated up with desire. She could feel the blood rush down to her center, as she stared at a glimpse of Rachel's wetness. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting that wetness.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" Rachel said as she gave Quinn a sly half smile.

"You are so beautiful." Quinn said and Rachel smiled back at her. Quinn crawled on top of Rachel and Rachel's thighs wrapped around Quinn's hips. Rachel hummed contently.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Quinn said as she pecked at Rachel's neck, then jawline, then her lips. They could feel each other's every heavy breath.

"Me too." Rachel let out in a short burst as she tried to catch her breath. "I think about you every night."

"Oh really?" Quinn said with a half smile, as she licked Rachel's bottom lip.

"Yes, babe, every night." Rachel confessed as Quinn pecked at her lips.

"Me too, Rach. Every night." Quinn admitted, as she looked Rachel in the eyes. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn hard on the lips, grinding her hips up and down against Quinn's pelvic bone. Quinn caressed Rachel's tongue with her own, as Rachel moaned into her mouth. Their tongues slowly grazed each other's with deliberation. They both imagined a tongue on their sex and kissed harder.

"Tell me what you think about." Rachel said as she unhooked Quinn's bra and threw it on the floor.

"I think about tasting your soft skin, the sweet taste of your pussy." Quinn said as she continued to kiss Rachel deeply.

"I think about my fingers inside you, and the sound of you moaning as I fuck you." Quinn said, and Rachel let out a sigh of pleasure.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's breasts as they kissed, playing with her hard nipples. Rachel moved her hands down Quinn's back and pulled her underwear off, discarding them on the floor. Quinn pushed her naked center down against Rachel's wetness. Rachel moaned some more.

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck, licking and sucking gently at her pulse point. She moved Rachel's slip up over her head and quickly discarded it. She took Rachel's breast in her hand and licked her nipple, sucking at it, and moving on to the other. She paid special and close attention to licking and sucking Rachel's breasts. Rachel closed her eyes and felt her core heat up with more intense desire. She caressed Quinn's hair as Quinn's tongue flicked Rachel's nipples. She sighed and then giggled as Quinn kissed her diaphragm, then down her belly very slowly, running her tongue along her skin.

Quinn kissed the inside of Rachel's thighs, and Rachel moved her hips in anticipation. Quinn licked her folds gently. "You taste so good."

Rachel hummed in pleasure. Quinn parted Rachel's folds with her fingers, revealing her sensitive spot, and placed her tongue on it. Rachel let out a soft cry of pleasure. She smiled in delight as Quinn massaged her spot with her tongue deliberately and slowly. Rachel's hips gyrated. She tried hard not to make too much noise, and closed her eyes again. Quinn's heart was beating so fast and her core was throbbing with such intense desire as Rachel purred softly. She sucked on Rachel's nub, and flicked it. Rachel yelped. Then Quinn took her tongue away, and moved her body up back on top of Rachel.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel said as Quinn moved her hand down between Rachel's legs, sliding her fingers through her wetness.

"I want to fuck you." Quinn said in a low husky voice as she thrust two fingers inside Rachel. Rachel gasped and smiled. Then her face changed to an expression of pure lust.

"Oh god." Rachel said as Quinn's fingers curled and hit her spot. "Faster. Yes. Like that. Oh god." Quinn pushed harder and faster. She then pulled her two fingers out, to thrust three back in.

Rachel moaned a little loudly, and she put her own hand over her mouth. Quinn could feel Rachel's walls clench around her fingers and she pushed deeper and harder, her thumb rubbing against her clit. She felt her own core throbbing and wanted nothing more at that moment than to see Rachel's face as she reached her orgasm.

"Oh, Quinn. Keep going. Like that. Oh, I'm—I'm—God, yes!" Rachel said as she her walls clenched and her back arched. Her stomach spasmed, and her body shook as Quinn pushed slowly and gently in and out. Rachel's shaky breathing made Quinn crazy, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. She felt like she was going to explode herself.

"Oh my god, Quinn." Rachel said as she came down from her high.

Quinn kissed Rachel, their tongues gently caressing. Quinn whimpered into Rachel's mouth as Rachel reached her hand down between them and slid it between Quinn's legs, feeling her wetness. Quinn kissed Rachel again, and thrust her hips down against Rachel's hand. Rachel slipped two fingers inside. Quinn gasped and gyrated on top of her, matching her movement. Rachel pushed her fingers in and out, picking up the pace.

Quinn looked down at Rachel's naked body beneath her, as she thrust her hips against Rachel's hand. "Oh god, Rach, you're so hot."

Rachel smiled and pushed harder as her thumb made circles on Quinn's bundle of nerves. Quinn's breath caught. She was already almost there.

"Keep doing that, just like that." Quinn said. Rachel smiled.

"Oh." Quinn said in an almost singing voice, as her body shook with ecstatic spasms. She put her hand on Rachel's to keep it inside her as she rode out her orgasm. Quinn rolled over onto the bed beside Rachel. She glanced over at the clock: 11pm.

"Maybe you should just stay over." Rachel said as she caressed Quinn's stomach. They got under the covers.

"Yeah I should stay over. I mean, we should spend as much time as we—." Quinn stopped herself from finishing that sentence, for fear of bringing down the moment. "I'm going to text my parents." Quinn picked up her phone from the nightstand and texted. Rachel crawled on top of Quinn and kissed her neck, licking her pulse point. She ignored the almost buzz kill of Quinn's mention of the state of their relationship.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said.

"Nothing." Rachel said as she shimmied down, and ended up between Quinn's thighs. Quinn giggled as Rachel placed her tongue on her sensitive spot. Quinn hummed with pleasure. Her head suddenly felt dizzy as she felt herself getting more and more worked up. She grabbed Rachel by the hair and pushed harder into her center. Rachel sucked at her bundle of nerves and Quinn gripped Rachel's hair harder. She bucked her hips up and moaned. Quinn couldn't believe how amazing Rachel's tongue felt. She wanted to stay there in that moment of pleasure and unity forever. Rachel's tongue suddenly moved very fast against Quinn's center, and Quinn felt a surge throughout her body.

"Oh god, you're so good at this Rach. You're the best at this. Oh my god." Quinn thrust her hips up and down, riding Rachel's face. She tilted her head back and let herself come undone, her hand resting on the back of Rachel's head. She had one large violent spasm that caught her by surprise. Her body shook as Rachel licked up her remaining wetness.

"Oh my god. Rach." She said as she chuckled to herself, still shaking. Rachel slid beside her on the bed. Quinn laid there and caught her breath. She smiled at Rachel as she positioned herself on her side, facing her. Quinn caressed Rachel's stomach. Rachel bit her bottom lip. Her skin was extra sensitive to Quinn's touch. Quinn moved her hand down to Rachel's curls. She grazed her hand along her folds.

"I get so turned on making you come." Rachel said. "I can watch you come all night."

"You're so wet." Quinn said with a smile. "Would you mind if I went down on you again?" Quinn said. Rachel giggled.

"Of course not!" Rachel said as her giggle turned into a chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me!" Quinn said. "Don't ruin the mood." Quinn teased.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said, still laughing.

"I'll make you stop laughing. Here." Quinn shimmied down, and kissed Rachel's folds. She parted her folds with her fingers and placed her tongue flat on Rachel's bundle of nerves. Rachel closed her eyes. She stopped laughing.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel said as her body heated up, and her heart raced. She wiped some sweat from her head with one hand and grabbed Quinn's head with the other. Quinn lapped up Rachel's wetness, and caressed her spot with great attention. She moved her tongue in small circles, pressing down firmly. She slid her arms underneath Rachel and gripped her ass pulling her closer and keeping her steady as she worked hard at making her come.

Rachel licked her lips and tilted her head back. Her breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my go—oh my god." She said as she balled she sheets up in her fists. She thrust her hips up against Quinn's face. Quinn's whole mouth engulfed Rachel's sensitive spot as she licked hard at a steady pace.

Rachel opened her eyes and her mouth opened, trying to let in a breath, but her torso shot up in a violent spasm. She put a pillow over her face as she let out a fierce high-pitched scream of passion. The pillow allowed her to completely let go, and she let out a couple softer cries of passion.

Quinn kissed Rachel's folds, and moved up on top of Rachel. She dropped her body down next to her and removed the pillow from her face. She chuckled to herself as she revealed Rachel's red and sweaty face. She loved it.

"You're gorgeous." Quinn said with a huge grin.

Rachel wiped the sticky hair from her forehead. "Oh gee thanks."

"I'm serious. I want to remember your face, post-sex, like this forever." Quinn said. They both felt a twinge of sadness at the realization that they have to go back to school in a few days separately. The word 'forever' hung in the space between them, weighing on them. Rachel smiled sweetly at Quinn, which made Quinn's heart melt.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's hot and sticky cheek. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Still. After living in New York and seeing so many different kinds of people, I still think nothing compares to this face." Quinn smiled back just as sweetly. She felt herself about to cry, so she pulled Rachel closer and spooned her. Quinn grazed her hand along Rachel's side, down her hip and back up to her shoulder. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it, pulling it into her chest.

Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's hot neck and tears fell down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, but upon opening them, more tears flooded out. She tried her hardest not to let the tears turn to shaking sobs. She didn't think Rachel noticed, but Rachel could feel the tears on her neck. Rachel chose not to say anything, but just gripped Quinn's hand tighter. Quinn squeezed Rachel closer, wrapping her leg around Rachel's. Rachel let Quinn cry. She winced as she felt Quinn's body shake with every sob.

"Go to sleep." Rachel said. Quinn closed her eyes and inhaled Rachel's hair. The sweet scent soothed her. She was quite tired.

Quinn fell asleep rather quickly. Rachel closed her eyes and thought about what it all meant. She thought about how perfect they were together, and how she felt whole with Quinn. She suddenly was quite frustrated. This was her time to find herself and be alone, away from Finn, away from her parents, and friends, in this small nothing-town. She didn't want to have any ties. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be a star.

But that was before Quinn kissed her that night in her dorm room. That was before Quinn became all she wanted to live for. She thought about her every day and every night. No, this could not go on. It's not the right time. But she's never felt like this before, and if she were to let it go, would she lose her chance at real love? Her mind was at a stalemate, and she forced the thoughts out of her head with a meditation practice she picked up from someone she met at school. She kissed Quinn's hand, and willed herself to sleep.

The next morning, Quinn jerked out of sleep at 9am from a dream. She looked around, forgetting for a second where she was. She looked down, and saw Rachel drooling onto her chest, with one leg over her body, in a deep sleep. Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead, and gently wiggled out from underneath her.

Quinn washed her face and brushed her teeth with a spare brush she found in Rachel's drawer. She tip toed back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, still naked. She rubbed Rachel's shoulder blade, trying to get her up. Rachel was sleeping on her stomach like a baby.

"Rach. You up? I think I'm gonna go back home. Rach?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel opened her eyes and peered up at Quinn. "Huh? You're leaving? Stay and cuddle with me for a little longer."

"Oh okay." Quinn said as she got back into bed. She spooned Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm." Rachel murmured, half asleep.

"I gotta go soon, Rach. I have to get home before your parents and my parents get up and it gets awkward. Okay? Rach? You awake?" Quinn said.

Rachel opened her eyes and squirmed out of Quinn's hold. She sat up. "Okay, okay. Let's get up then. Oh I've got to take a shower." She said as she rubbed her eyes and her temples. "Join me?"

Quinn shook her head and stood up. Rachel watched Quinn's naked body as she fumbled around for her clothes. She picked them up one by one and got dressed. Rachel got up and put on the same sweatpants and tee shirt from the night before. Quinn went over to Rachel's desk to grab her coat, but Rachel put her arms around Quinn's waist, hugging her from behind. Rachel's face pressed up against Quinn's back and Quinn reached around to touch Rachel's side. They both felt the pang of missing each other at the realization that they were to separate soon, and they each closed their eyes.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I gotta go."

"I know. We have the rest of the week, right? We'll spend every night together." Rachel said as Quinn turned around to face her, their hands resting on each other's hips, their centers touching through their clothes.

"Yeah. I'll call you later. I have to spend some time with family, and I know you do too, but whenever we get a chance, we'll see each other." Quinn reassured.

There was a moment of silence. Rachel took a breath. Her eyes darted around. Quinn searched her face, wishing she knew what she was thinking.

"I want to talk about us, Quinn." Rachel finally said. "We have to set aside a time before we go back." Rachel finally looked into Quinn's eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay yeah sure, of course." Quinn said, as she broke their embrace. She felt a sudden panic, because she knew exactly how she felt. She felt pure and absolute love, but she knew she wasn't supposed to be feeling that. It was all bad timing—all wrong—and she couldn't think about it. She put her jacket on and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulders. "I'll call you tonight."

Rachel nodded her head as she tilted up to kiss Quinn on the lips before she walked out the door. Rachel cupped Quinn's face with her palm and kissed Quinn a few times, her lips slightly parted. The kiss was passionate and a little desperate. Quinn closed her eyes and kissed back, her hands gripping her bag. She opened her mouth and let Rachel's tongue in, and their tongues entwined for a few seconds. Quinn's stomach turned to knots and she broke the kiss. She turned to the door, then turned back around, kissed Rachel on the forehead and then finally left. Rachel closed the door behind her.

Rachel's hand stayed on the shut door. She waited as long as she could before suddenly bursting into tears. She had no idea why she was crying like that. _We have the rest of the week, _she thought to herself. _Why are you freaking out? Stop being such a fool. You're better than this._ Rachel wiped her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, took off her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. _I wonder what Quinn sees_, she thought to herself. She felt sexy. She felt wanted and she felt loved. She had never felt anything close to this before. Not even with Finn. She got in the shower and washed her cares away for the time being.

Quinn got home and jumped straight in the shower. As she washed her hair, she smiled as thoughts from the night before swam around in her head. She closed her eyes and pictured Rachel's beautiful naked body. She wished Rachel were there with her. She wanted to feel the water running down her olive skin, down through the curls between her legs. She felt happy in that moment, remembering how it felt making love to a person she truly loved. She felt lucky to have Rachel, even if their future was uncertain.


	3. Part 3

Quinn sat in her car down the street from Rachel's parent's house. They've been sneaking in and out of each other's houses for the past 5 nights of Thanksgiving break. She put her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on the ignition, but before she could start her car, she burst into whaling sobs. She covered her face with her hands as her body convulsed painfully. She couldn't drive home like this.

A half hour earlier:

Quinn sat up in Rachel's bed as Rachel lied with her head in Quinn's lap. Quinn played with Rachel's hair, and stroked her arm.

Quinn wined. "I don't wanna go back tomorrow." She sighed in exasperation and hit the back of her head up against the headboard.

"Yes you do. You want to go back so you can broaden your horizons! Learn about Kant and Dostoyevsky." Rachel said dramatically, trying to be funny. Although she didn't want to be apart from Quinn, she did truly believe what she said.

"Yeah I know." Quinn said softly.

Rachel got up and sat next to Quinn. Their shoulders touched. Quinn's head was still tilted back as she looked up at the ceiling. Rachel reached over and pulled Quinn's face in for a kiss. Quinn closed her eyes. Every kiss from Rachel gave her butterflies. Rachel pulled away leaving Quinn in the same position, eyes closed, smiling.

Rachel smiled. "How about I come back to Yale with you tomorrow since my classes don't start for a couple more days. That way we can hang out without sneaking around."

Quinn smiled at the thought. "Yeah that'd be perfect!" She drifted off for a moment as she pictured them together like a _real_ couple.

"Great. It's a plan." Rachel said. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet all your new friends, see you in your element."

Quinn nodded and smiled as she leaned in to kiss Rachel. She then grabbed Rachel by the hips and pulled her down onto the bed. Rachel squealed in surprise and giggled her famous giggle. Rachel's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at Quinn. Quinn lowered her head slowly and kissed Rachel gently, and smiled at her with pure, sweet delight. She kissed her again, and her tongue grazed Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel gripped Quinn's hair with her right hand as she eased her tongue inside Quinn's willing mouth. Quinn's hand groped Rachel's naked body as they kissed deeply, sighing with longing and happiness. Their tongues entangled with ease, moving almost on their own, like they've kissed a thousand times. Their cores ached for each other and their stomachs fluttered. Rachel moaned and opened her mouth wider, forcing her tongue deeper into Quinn's mouth. She wanted to engulf Quinn, to have her completely, to be one with her. Quinn felt dizzy with desire. She'd never in her life enjoyed kissing this much before. It was like her entire body ignited and all her thoughts and cares melted away.

Every kiss felt like the first time, and marathon sex became the only kind of sex. The past five days became like a routine. They couldn't get enough of each other. Quinn moaned and it echoed in Rachel's mouth. Her hand groped all over Rachel's naked body, squeezing her breasts and grazing her leg and her ass with her hand.

Suddenly, Rachel's phone buzzed and beeped quite loudly as an email appeared on her screen. The late hour made her wonder why she was getting an email, and quickly shot her eyes over to her phone on her nightstand as she continued kissing Quinn, who was oblivious to the distraction.

Rachel broke the kiss and reached for her phone. "Hold on, babe, let me check that." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Rachel picked up her phone and held it above the two of them in the air. The email was from her dance teacher. Her eyes went wide as she read it. Quinn dropped next to her with her arm around her waist, waiting. Her leg grazed Rachel's. She rubbed her toes against Rachel's shins.

"What is it?" Quinn said, a little annoyed. She stroked Rachel's stomach with her fingers, and kissed her breasts sweetly.

"It's an invitation. To the premiere of a new musical. With VIP access to the after party. Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel squeaked.

"Oh cool!" Quinn said as she smiled in approval.

Rachel kept reading. "Wait, oh shit, it's in two days." She paused, and scrunched up her face. She put the phone down. "That means I'd have to go back tomorrow. Probably tomorrow night since I have to find a freaking plane ticket."

"But we're going back to Yale tomorrow morning." Quinn said, stating the obvious. She suddenly felt stupid for saying anything.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Rachel said as Quinn rolled onto her back next to Rachel.

"No, it's cool. That sounds like so much fun. You're gonna go, right?" Quinn said.

Rachel paused for a moment, thinking about how to say it. "Well, yeah. I mean I have to, right?" She paused again. "I mean I want to." She kind of regretted saying that last part although she meant it.

"No, I know! You definitely should go. Don't worry about me. I've got classes anyway. It'll be fun! An after party! That's so exciting!" Quinn feigned a smile at Rachel. Rachel grinned back.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn, pulling her in for another kiss. Quinn kissed her gently on the lips then on the forehead. She sat up, and got out of bed.

"I've really got to go home and get some sleep. Flight's at 7am." Quinn said as she sloppily pulled on her sweat pants and thermal long sleeve tee.

Rachel scrunched her face in irritation and sighed. "What're you doing? Babe, just sleep here, for gods sake."

"No I've got to sleep, Rach. It's already midnight." Quinn said tersely. She paused. "Don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow morning before I go."

Quinn grabbed her car keys and kissed Rachel quickly on the lips. Rachel leaned in to lengthen the kiss, but Quinn pulled away too soon and Rachel sighed in disbelief. Rachel jumped up out of bed and followed Quinn to the door, still naked. Quinn was about to open the door when Rachel stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined.

"Rach, come on." Quinn said. The way she said it made Rachel feel guilty for being needy, and perhaps it was on purpose. She gently pried Rachel's hand off her arm. Rachel was frustrated, and almost angry. She searched for the right words, but nothing came. Quinn then kissed Rachel one more time with tongue, grabbing her ass, placating her, in order to stop a possible fight.

"I'll call you." Quinn said quickly as she left the room. She snuck down the stairs and out the front door. Rachel shook her head in frustration and confusion. _What was her problem?_ Rachel thought to herself as she put on some pajamas. She let the frustration become anger. _Is she actually mad that I want to go? I can't believe her. God! _She picked up a stuffed animal and threw it into her mirror. It bounced and hit some of the bottles on her vanity. She walked over to go clean it up.

Quinn walked to her car, which was parked down the street. As she walked, she felt a surge of pain in her chest. It felt like a hot fist was ripping her heart out. _This is silly_, she thought to herself. _We only planned on going back together for like five minutes. It wasn't like real plans or anything. _She took a deep breath and sighed. _Then why the fuck am I so mad?_

As she reached her car, her hand shook as she opened the car door. She got in and just sat there. _God I'm so stupid. She doesn't want to be with me. Did she even mean it? What is this to her? Just fucking? Is that all I am to her? All she cares about is being a goddamn star! _Quinn put her left hand on the wheel and her right hand on the ignition, but before she could start her car, she burst into whaling sobs. She covered her face with her hands as her body convulsed painfully. But she wasn't crying over Rachel not caring, she was crying over the fact that they basically agreed not to be together, and it was ALL her fault. It was stupid. They were letting themselves fall victim to slightly difficult circumstances. Quinn shook her head in disappointment with herself. She wiped her tears and blew her nose.

_What was I supposed to do?_ _Oh god I should've stayed and showed her how much I loved her. What if she thinks I don't care or that I don't want her to have what she wants? What if she goes back to New York and resents me for god knows how long. I can't make that mistake again._ Quinn thought to herself as she wiped her tears again and took out her phone.

She texted Rachel: _Come unlock the front door, please._

Quinn stared at her screen waiting for an answer. Her phone buzzed: _You forget something?_

_Yeah, just come unlock it. Please. _Quinn texted back.

_Okay. _Was all Rachel's text said, and Quinn got out of her car and waited by the front door. She rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger. Her head was throbbing.

Rachel opened the door very gently and they tip toed back up the stairs in the dark. Rachel walked to her vanity and continued brushing her hair, part of her nightly bed-time routine. "What did you forget? You barely brought anything." Rachel said.

Quinn dropped her purse on the ground and walked swiftly over to Rachel, who was wearing lace bikini bottom panties and a cotton pink camisole. She slid her arms around Rachel's waist, under her camisole, and kissed her neck. Rachel touched Quinn's face. She knew this was Quinn's version of an apology and although she was still a little annoyed, she accepted, mostly to avoid a fight.

Quinn spun Rachel around and grabbed her by the waist with two hands while she kissed her deeply, with conviction and passion. Rachel was a little caught off guard, and slightly concerned, but she kissed back willingly anyway, because it just felt so good. She noticed Quinn's saliva was thick, like she'd been crying. She tasted the salty tears on her lips.

"I love you." Quinn said, her bloodshot eyes searing into Rachel's, penetrating her soul.

Rachel felt those words shoot right through her, and she forgot she was ever angry. "I love you too." Rachel paused, searching Quinn's frenzied face. "Is everything okay?" Rachel touched Quinn's cheek with the back of her hand first, then with her palm.

"Yes. I just love you, and I want to stay and spend the night." Quinn said quickly, still worked up, as she rested her hands on Rachel's hips.

Quinn's face was hot and sweaty to Rachel's touch. "You don't seem okay. You want me to get you some water?"

Quinn took Rachel's hand off her cheek and held it in her hands, then kissed it. "I'm fine, really." She paused. "I think-." She swallowed, gripping Rachel's hand. "I think we can make this work." She paused again. Rachel stared, waiting. "I think we can have a long distance relationship. Yale and NYU aren't far. We can just trade weekends or even visit during the week if we have time. We can do this. We're not trying hard enough and we can't let fate just jerk us around." She smiled slightly at Rachel, her eyes wide. "I don't want to hold you back, and I want you to be free to find yourself, and be a star, but I also don't want to lose this. It's the real thing, Rach." She waited for Rachel to respond. "I mean…right?"

"Of course." Rachel said. Her eyes welled up. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that." Quinn wiped Rachel's tears.

"So is that a yes? To doing this for real?" Quinn said.

"Yes." Rachel said with a huge grin and eyes full of tears as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, and rubbing her back.

"It's okay, babe, shh." Rachel said. Quinn let out a sigh of relief that she'd made the right decision in coming back. Rachel's embrace soothed her frenzied state and she took a deep breath.

As Rachel felt Quinn's hot neck against her face, and felt her heart beat madly, she was happy, but suddenly trepidatious. For some reason, Quinn's urgency made her anxious, even afraid. If this didn't work out, she'd just die. She loved Quinn more than she was prepared for, way more than Finn. But on the other hand, she felt guilty about wanting freedom to do her own thing, and become her own person. These opposing emotions made her stomach sick, but Quinn started to kiss her, and her cares slipped away.

Quinn pulled off Rachel's tank, pulled her in close, and darted her tongue into Rachel's mouth. The touch of Rachel's tongue on hers immediately ignited her entire body. Rachel's heart picked up speed, and she felt her stomach flutter as their tongues entangled desperately. Quinn's kisses were always loaded with such intensity, such rapture. Quinn gripped Rachel harder, then hoisted her up into her arms, gripping her lower back with one arm and her ass with the other, and pinned her up against the adjacent wall. Rachel's body made a thud, and her head started to swim as Quinn continued groping her. She squeezed Rachel's ass over her panties, and pulled her one leg up around her waist. She then cupped her breasts, and squeezed her nipples as she darted her tongue on Rachel's mouth, kissing her hard. Rachel moaned and balled Quinn's hair in her fist as they kissed deeply, their tongues entangling perfectly in sync.

Rachel was so turned on that she couldn't think straight. She took Quinn's hand and pushed it into her panties as their tongues entwined, forcing Quinn to feel her wetness. Quinn massaged Rachel's sensitive spot with her finger while she kissed and sucked at her neck.

Rachel put her hand on the back of Quinn's neck and closed her eyes. "Oh god." She muttered as Quinn licked her neck, sucking at her pulse point, squeezing her breast with her other hand. Then suddenly Quinn was on her knees. Rachel opened her eyes and looked down at the top of Quinn's head. She gasped in anticipation. Quinn pulled off Rachel's panties very slowly, teasing her. She then slid her hands up Rachel's toned legs, and squeezed her ass. She took Rachel's one leg and placed it over her shoulder.

Quinn licked the desired space between Rachel's legs, and Rachel let out a deep hum as Quinn went down on her. Quinn licked all around Rachel's folds and stuck her tongue in and out of Rachel's opening, then focused her attention on her throbbing and engorged bundle of nerves. Quinn massaged circles with her tongue slowly, and Rachel gripped Quinn's blonde locks, thrusting her hips up and down against Quinn's face. Quinn could feel her heart in her throat, and it almost made her choke.

Rachel's breathing was labored and Quinn felt a burst of desire straight to her core with every joyous sound Rachel made. Rachel whimpered and gripped Quinn's hair hard. Quinn sucked and licked. Rachel's hips shot up again, grinding her center hard into Quinn's face, determined. Quinn gripped Rachel's ass, then reached her hand up to grasp Rachel's breast, squeezing it, as Rachel put her hand over Quinn's. Rachel moaned a breathy sigh of desire and she felt her inner walls clench. She pushed Quinn into her and grinded harder as she reached her climax.

"Oh god." Rachel muttered under her breath. "Oh. God!" Rachel said again and gasped and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as it hit the wall, letting herself feel every shudder.

Rachel felt her core shake in uncontrollable spasms, and her whole body shook. Every time Quinn made her come, it was like the best orgasm she'd ever had; she felt it through every muscle in her entire body. Down to her toes. Rachel thrust her hips slowly as Quinn lapped up her remaining wetness. She grinned out of pure satisfaction, as she squeezed her own breast, and placed her palm on her chest, feeling her own heartbeat.

Quinn stood up and kissed Rachel sloppily, moaning.

"I love you so much." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she kissed her neck. Rachel found it hard to speak.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's neck. "I love you." She whispered back, almost in tears. "I love you." She repeated, this time in a soft but deeper voice, much more serious.

Quinn felt those three words as butterflies in her stomach, as she grinned from ear to ear, and her heart pounded with pure joy. She kissed Rachel again hard. Her tongue shot into Rachel's mouth and they could hear their lips smacking. Rachel rubbed Quinn's back as she kissed Rachel's neck sweetly.

Rachel crawled into bed and waited as Quinn took off her clothes. Quinn got in bed and lied down on her back. "It's so late, I have to get up in 5 hours." She said as she glanced at the clock. "I think maybe we should just sleep. Right?"

Rachel turned on her side and slid her hand down Quinn's naked torso. "Okay, but first..." Rachel slipped her hand down between Quinn's thighs, rubbing her spot very gently. She lowered her head, flipped her hair to the side, releasing a floral scent into the air, and kissed Quinn tongue first. Quinn placed her palm on the side of Rachel's head as they kissed. She moaned as Rachel pushed one finger inside her opening.

Quinn breathed deeply through her nose, as her pulse beat visibly in her neck. She kept kissing Rachel as Rachel pulled her finger out, and pushed two back in. Quinn bucked her hips up and had to stop kissing Rachel, as she needed to catch her breath. Rachel picked up the pace as Quinn tilted her head back, her mouth open, and eyes closed.

"Oh god you're so tight." Rachel said. The feeling of Quinn's hot walls clenching around her fingers, along with the look on Quinn's face turned her on so much. She pumped harder and faster, enjoying being the one in control.

"Oh, just like that, right there." Quinn said as Rachel curled her fingers, perfectly hitting her spot over and over, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Don't stop." She said as she felt herself almost there.

Rachel watched Quinn's face as Quinn's body began to shudder, back arched. Quinn's eyes were closed, her mouth open, and head back, as she let out multiple breathy sighs. Rachel enjoyed the view and pushed her fingers in deep, then out very slowly, then back in. Quinn held Rachel's hand in place, her palm lightly pressing against her clit, as she shuddered again. Rachel pulled her fingers out, and Quinn whimpered. Rachel kissed Quinn and rolled over, inviting Quinn to spoon her. Quinn complied.

"Be right back." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel quickly on the cheek. She got up to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, as she washed her hands, and brushed her teeth real quick, she decided to look through Rachel's drawer for no good reason other than curiosity.

_Oh. My. God. _She thought to herself as she pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a fairly large strap on. _Where did she get this?_ She thought to herself as she chuckled audibly. She picked it up by the strap and took it with her into the bedroom.

"Um, Rach? What's thiiiis?" She said mockingly.

"Oh god." Rachel said, embarrassed. She grabbed her own face, mortified. "That was a joke gift from Santana. I told her that I had a 'lesbian experience' after we had slept together for the first time back in September. I didn't tell her it was you don't worry. She sent that to me as a joke. She actually was very helpful and supportive."

Quinn was flabbergasted. Santana supportive? "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I don't know. Because it was private, and before we were you know, together. And I wasn't sure I'd ever show you _that_ thing." She chuckled to herself nervously.

"But you decided to keep it?" Quinn said.

"Yeah why not, I guess." Rachel said casually.

Quinn walked over to the bed and placed the object down. She sat on the edge of the bed. Rachel sat up.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I don't know. You want to try it?" said Quinn, with one eyebrow up. It made Rachel suddenly quite nervous.

"What, now? You have a 7am flight. I thought you wanted to sleep!" Rachel said, more anxious.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we don't have to if you're not ready. We can wait." Quinn said.

Rachel was silent, thinking to herself. "Do _you_ want to?"

"I'm not tired." Quinn said smiling.

Rachel smiled slyly. "Me either."

Quinn stood on her knees on the bed and strapped it on, straddling Rachel. "Whoah this is kinda weird." Quinn said, as she chuckled nervously, playing with it in her hand like it was a foreign object she didn't know what to do with.

Rachel laughed, looking up at Quinn. "Stop doing that. Okay, we have to be adult about this."

Quinn nodded. "Yes, adult." She chuckled. They were a little giddy from the late hour.

They slowly stopped laughing as Quinn's gaze turned lustful. She lowered herself down onto Rachel, and Rachel kissed Quinn as the silicone brushed up against her center. Rachel's thighs clenched Quinn's hips. Quinn probed Rachel's mouth with her needy tongue and they were soon entangled in their familiar deep kiss of pure desire and passion.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Ready?" She said as Rachel nodded.

Quinn positioned the object in her hand and slowly pushed it inside Rachel, her left hand bracing herself on the bed. She pushed it in half way then back out. Rachel nodded again, and Quinn pushed it in further.

Rachel gasped as Quinn pushed it in all the way. Quinn moved her hand to the other side of Rachel, bracing herself on her elbows, and thrust her hips once. Rachel let out a whimper, and kissed Quinn. Quinn thrust again slowly, in all the way, then back out, then back in. She watched as Rachel's breath caught. Quinn licked her lips and kept thrusting.

"Oh god, Quinn. You're in so deep." Rachel said as Quinn was now thrusting at a steady pace. Quinn was so turned on at the sound of Rachel's pleasure, and picked up the pace. The silicone slid in and out with ease and Rachel's breath hitched again. Soon Quinn was thrusting harder and faster, sending Rachel on her way to an orgasm.

Quinn looked at Rachel's face, about to orgasm, as she thrust in and out over and over again, and she marveled at the sight. Her core heated up with intense desire. "Oh god I can't believe I'm actually fucking you." Quinn admitted as Rachel grabbed Quinn's ass and pushed her in deeper. Quinn rolled her hips into Rachel hard, jutting the object deep inside even harder.

Rachel moved her hips up, meeting Quinn's thrust half way, riding her. She looked Quinn in the eyes, as she felt her walls clench. "Oh, Quinn, I'm almost there. Keep going like ."

Quinn thrust hard a few more times and Rachel fell apart. She pushed on Quinn's ass, keeping the object in place inside her as she shuddered silently. It didn't look like she was breathing. She touched her own clit with her finger and shuddered again, closing her eyes. Her back arched up and down. Quinn stared at her orgasmic face in amazement. Quinn pulled out, and Rachel whimpered as it slid out from inside her. Rachel pulled Quinn's face in for a deep tongue entangled kiss.

Quinn rolled over and unstrapped herself, and threw the object on the floor. She embraced Rachel, spooning her. She kissed Rachel on the cheek a neck, and closed her eyes. Rachel felt a chill down her spine with Quinn's kiss of her neck. She placed her palm on Quinn's cheek, then grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it, then holding it close to her chest. Quinn squeezed Rachel tight, her leg wrapped around Rachel's, and she closed her eyes.

They chose not to speak, but to just let themselves enjoy their moment together. Quinn fell asleep in pure bliss, absolutely exhausted. Rachel stayed awake a little longer, ruminating about her future. The anxiety from earlier in the night set back in. She fretted about adjusting again at school. Going back and forth to home was exhausting and a bit confusing. She feared this last week at home would bring back her homesickness she tried so desperately to get over. She wanted to go back to school and just have fun, and sing and dance, and be free. She was afraid that seeing Quinn every weekend might not help her adjust, and it might just bring on the homesickness anew every week. She'd go week to week missing Quinn, then have her, then have to say goodbye. It might be too much for her heart to handle.

But she came to the conclusion that she'd rather that then not see Quinn at all. The thought of never seeing Quinn again made her sick to her stomach. She rationalized these fears as normal, and tried to put them out of her head. She made the decision to just live in the moment, and enjoy her life as it came to her. It'll work itself out; they're young, they have time. She loves Quinn and Quinn loves her, and that's all that mattered, she thought as she heard Quinn's wheezy sleeping breaths in her ear. Quinn's lungs breathed in and out, and the steady motion put Rachel to sleep.

The next morning, Quinn went back to Yale. Rachel said goodbye at the airport and scrambled to get a flight back to New York for that night. Their goodbye was quick and tearless. They were just happy that they decided to be a couple, and they were confident in their next meeting, in two weeks, in New York. Rachel was going to use her early Christmas money from her Grandmother to reserve a night in a fancy hotel. They were going to have a blast. They squealed to each other in excitement as they kissed each other one last time before Quinn boarded her plane. A twinge of pain set into Rachel's chest as she watched Quinn walk away. Quinn looked back at Rachel's gorgeous and flawless face and she fought the urge to run back into her arms. She waved and turned around as she took a deep breath, disappearing into the walkway to board the plane.

(to be continued)


	4. Part 4

Hi, it's Nicole, the author. I just wanted to say thanks for following/favoriting this story. It started out as just plotless smut, but I think it's really going somewhere now! So bear with me as I try to expand it. This chapter is kind of long. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Rachel sat on the bed of a fancy hotel room in midtown Manhattan, waiting for Quinn to arrive. It was a Saturday afternoon in mid December. She concentrated on Ulysses for her ambitious English class on 20th century British and Irish novels, as she sat there in her new pretty but tasteful lingerie, her hair and nails done, legs smooth and shiny, but no makeup, only clear glossy lip balm. Quinn always told her face didn't need enhancement, especially her lips. She yawned. She'd been working so hard in her dance class, and all the work from all her other classes were beginning to pile up. Her eye started to twitch and she felt a familiar pain behind her eyes she put the book down, rubbing her nose bridge. She lied back and closed her eyes.

About twenty minutes later, Quinn swiped her key card and entered the room. She opened her mouth to say hello, but Rachel was sleeping, drooling on her hand. She was sprawled out on her back, head to the side, and hand under her face. Quinn walked carefully over to the window, trying not to make noise, and gazed at the view. Rockefeller center. The tree was up. People were milling about. The skyline looked like a painting. She marveled at its grandeur, then looked back and saw Rachel was still asleep.

Quinn took her winter coat off and set it on the chair. Her eyes scanned Rachel. She smiled to herself. _She looks so cute. _She thought to herself._ Even in sexy lingerie. Just so cute._ She debated taking off her clothes to crawl into bed, but wanted Rachel to see her new dress. She took off her boots and sat on the edge of the bed.

Quinn wiggled Rachel's shoulder. "Rach." She whispered. Rachel was in such a deep sleep her eyes were fluttering under her eyelids. Quinn wondered what she was dreaming about.

She bent down and whispered in Rachel's ear. "Rachel. Baby, wake up."

Rachel woke up suddenly, her eyes squinting, confused.

"Sorry!" Quinn said still whispering, and she winced. She tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out anyway. "Ohhhh, look at you." She said, chuckling. Rachel was too adorable.

"What's going on?" Rachel said as she opened her huge sparkling eyes that Quinn loved so much. She sat up and felt her hair, now all matted. "No, my hair! I just got it done. It was so pretty." She wined. She tried to comb it with her hands frantically. She wiped crusted up drool from the corner of her mouth, mortified.

"How long have you been here?" Rachel said, as she looked at the clock.

"Oh, not more than a few minutes." Quinn said sweetly and so smoothly, she could have started to sing a lullaby. "You look beautiful."

Quinn rubbed Rachel's bare leg affectionately. Rachel inched closer to the edge of the bed. She put her hand on Quinn's face. Quinn held her hand over Rachel's, then pulled Rachel's hand away and pressed it against her lips. Rachel's heart filled with love, as she watched Quinn kiss her palm.

"Let me just—." Rachel said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth. When she regarded her face, she shook her head as she noticed her smeared makeup and matted hair. _Beautiful? Okay, liar. _She brushed her hair and wiped off her smeared makeup. She adjusted her bra, pushing her boobs into place. The wires dug into her while she slept, and she was a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she ruined the moment of Quinn walking through the door. She wanted to be sexy. She wanted to make it dramatic.

When she reentered the room, Quinn was on the bed watching TV. Quinn turned it off as soon as she saw Rachel, jumped out of bed, and stood before her. "Do you like my new dress?" Quinn said.

"Yes! It's the one I sent you! It's Alice and Olivia, you know." Rachel said. She was so happy. It fit Quinn perfectly. She looked beautiful. The dress fit her style and personality to a tee.

"I like the tights you put with it. And what boots did you wear?" She looked over at the corner of the room where Quinn's boots laid. "Oh, good choice." She approved. "And I like your necklace too."

Quinn smiled with self-satisfaction as she took Rachel's compliments. "You didn't have to buy me a dress, you know."

"Oh shut up." Rachel said. "You like the room? Huh?" Rachel said, smiling, opening her arms, gesturing to the whole room.

"Of course, it's awesome. The view, oh my god!" Quinn said.

"Yeah I knew you'd like it." Rachel said as she stepped closer, putting her arms around Quinn's waist. "I've missed you." She hummed as she hugged Quinn tight, placing her head in Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn closed her eyes and squeezed Rachel tight. She rubbed Rachel's back and kissed her head. "Me too."

"Quinn." Rachel said as they stayed standing there, hugging. Quinn waited for her to continue.

"Yes?" Quinn said in a sweet sing-songy soft voice. It soothed Rachel.

"It feels so good to just hold you close to me. I miss hearing your heart beat." Rachel said as she relaxed more. She was still tired. She might not have said something so sappy if she were more awake.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Quinn said. This wasn't how she pictured Rachel greeting her. Honestly, she thought it would be sexier, but this was good too. She loved Rachel in any form, perfectly coiffed or shabby and smeary-eyed. It didn't matter. She smiled as her heart relaxed.

"I stayed up all night last night doing homework, so we can have the weekend free. Ironic, right" Rachel said as she broke the hug and walked over to the table and drank from a bottle of water. She jumped up and down to get her circulation flowing.

Quinn watched Rachel stretch and jump in her little underwear, trying to wake up. She probably didn't know how sexy Quinn thought she was in that moment. Quinn licked her lips.

"I'm awake. It's fine. That nap was all I really needed." Rachel said as she felt her heart beat faster, waking up.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and stopped her from exercising. She put her hands on the sides of Rachel's arms gently. Rachel stopped, and looked at Quinn. Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes as she licked her lips. Her eyes seared through Rachel with lust. Rachel suddenly felt a twinge of excitement in anticipation of kissing Quinn for the first time in a couple of weeks.

Rachel licked her lips too. Quinn put one hand around Rachel's waist, and pulled her in close in one sudden gesture. Rachel smiled, and Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and brought their faces together. She grazed her lips against Rachel's gradually pressing them closer together. Rachel flung her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn dropped her arms to Rachel's waist.

Quinn's hand grazed up and down Rachel's back, unhinging her bra, as Rachel parted their lips with her tongue. Soon their tongues were entangled, just like no time had passed. The sensation of tongue against tongue shot a charge of heat straight to their cores, and Rachel was definitely not tired anymore.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's breast as they kissed, and she hummed a deep contented hum into Rachel's mouth. Rachel reached around Quinn's back and unzipped her dress. They broke their embrace to remove Quinn's clothing. Quinn placed her dress carefully on the nearby chair, making sure not to damage it in any way, and then she removed her bra seductively as she walked to the bed.

Rachel watched as Quinn threw her bra on the floor. Her underwear followed, and soon she was in the pulled down covers of the huge puffy bed. Rachel pulled off her panties slowly, and walked seductively over to the bed. It was a sexy move she learned in dance class: the seductive walk. Quinn's eyes lit up, and she licked her lips as she witnessed this new move.

Rachel jumped into bed next to Quinn, almost playfully. Her sexy walk was quickly taken over by her girlish personality, which made Quinn smile. That's what she loved about Rachel. She chuckled, and Rachel looked back at her with confusion, oblivious to her own transparency. Then Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist and hoisted herself on top of her. She kissed Rachel as their centers touched.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's breast as they kissed, and her hands browsed up and down Quinn's naked back. They kissed passionately for considerable amount of time, enjoying each other's touch. Kissing felt so natural and so good that they usually kissed for a long time. Probably longer than most people, they thought.

Quinn thrust her hips down and her center pushed against Rachel's. Rachel moaned. Quinn's lips didn't leave Rachel's, as Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn, thrusting her hips up in return.

Rachel felt her desire for Quinn rise as Quinn grinded into her. Rachel broke the kiss, and put her hands on Quinn's face, moving Quinn to her neck. Rachel loved when Quinn kissed and sucked at her neck. She closed her eyes as she rested a hand on the back of Quinn's neck.

Quinn slowly and deliberately moved down Rachel's torso, kissing and licking as she went. She paid special attention to Rachel's breasts. She licked and sucked them for longer than Rachel was used to, but it soon made Rachel feel it in her core. Rachel moaned and the muscles in her stomach twitched with desire. She soon was so desperate for Quinn to move down further, she had to stop herself from forcing Quinn's head down with her hands.

Quinn heard Rachel's whimpers of angst, and moved her tongue lower and lower, slowly licking Rachel's stomach, her belly button, and her hips. Rachel thrust up in anticipation and Quinn looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh god, Quinn. Please." Rachel pleaded for contact. Quinn was so turned on from Rachel's urgency, but she kept up the slow pace.

"Please Quinn. You're killing me. Oh go-." Rachel said as Quinn placed her tongue on Rachel's sensitive spot. She licked up and down, grazing her tongue against Rachel's opening.

Then Quinn separated Rachel's folds with her fingers to reveal the engorged nub she coveted. Rachel wanted more contact so bad she tried to reach Quinn's mouth by picking her hips up in the air. Quinn set her back down. She separated her folds with two hands and flicked her bundle of nerves a few times with her tongue. Rachel gasped.

Quinn took her tongue away and Rachel sighed in frustration. Quinn then settled into place, pulling Rachel in close by clutching her ass, and placing her face in Rachel's sex. Rachel moaned as Quinn slid her tongue around, putting just the right amount of pressure on her spot. She'd almost forgot how good Rachel tasted. It was like heaven. Quinn massaged Rachel with a flattened and hardened tongue, as she gripped Rachel's ass, pulling herself in closer. She moved her head around and Rachel moaned.

Rachel gripped the sheets and bucked her hips up. "Oh god." She said in a breathy sigh as she felt herself closer and closer to the edge. Quinn's tongue felt like it was doing magic, and she marveled at her proficiency. After having countless orgasms regularly over those five days two weeks ago, she was going through withdrawal, not having by herself anything near the kind of orgasm Quinn could give her. She had a newfound appreciation for Quinn's tongue as it slid around her sex. It had got to be the absolute best feeling in the world. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as she felt her walls clench inside her and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh god Quinn, you're so good. I'm gonna come. Right there. Yes." Rachel said as her hips thrust up and down, grinding her center into Quinn's face hard. She screamed without any caution or care for how loud she was as she felt her body shudder. Her core convulsed, and her back arched. Her legs tightened and her toes curled as she screamed louder: "Yes!" At last. A real orgasm.

Rachel felt it shoot through her body, lasting another few seconds. She wasn't sure if she came twice, or if it was still the same orgasm pulsating throughout her body as Quinn stayed there between her legs. She placed her hand softly on the back of Quinn's head as she slowly came down from her high.

Quinn pulled herself up and dropped next to Rachel on the bed, propped on her side. She kissed Rachel gently, and Rachel immediately hoisted herself on top of Quinn, which caught Quinn off guard. They both giggled, and Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's back, gently running her hands up and down her soft bare skin.

Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes and smiled, as their breasts pressed against each other, feeling their hearts beating together. Rachel kissed Quinn on the nose. Quinn giggled and kissed Rachel on the lips. She took Rachel's head in her hands as her tongue slid against Rachel's gently. Rachel deepened the kiss, opening her mouth as wide as she could, thrusting her tongue in search of Quinn's, which sent a sudden shock wave of heat to Quinn's core. Quinn couldn't help but moan out of pure bliss.

Rachel smiled and moved down to kiss Quinn's neck. "I love you." Quinn said softly.

Rachel picked her head up and looked at Quinn. "I love you."

Quinn smiled, closed her eyes, and let a few tears fall from the corners of her eyes. She loved Rachel so much, and she suddenly realized what she would be missing while they were apart. That last kiss was so incredibly hot and at the same time, so full of love and devotion. It made Quinn reel.

Rachel moved down Quinn's torso, kissing her breasts attentively, and licking her nipples. She kissed little pecks down Quinn's stomach and kissed around her center. She spread Quinn's legs and kissed her inner thighs. Quinn's breath hitched.

Rachel ran her tongue from Quinn's opening up to her most sensitive spot, and slid her nimble tongue around, rubbing against Quinn's spot. Quinn missed the feeling of Rachel's tongue. It was unique the way Rachel licked at her, fast and deft, like her tongue muscle was stronger than it should be. Quinn bit her bottom lip and gripped Rachel's hair. Rachel pressed her tongue harder, caressing Quinn with more care.

Rachel hummed as she licked up Quinn's sweet taste. She loved the sounds Quinn was making. Soft whimpers, so feminine, and so full of desire. Rachel was so turned on she grinded her hips into the mattress as she slid her tongue around. She reached her hand up and gripped Quinn's very squeezable breast. The sensation made Quinn moan louder, and she thrust her hips up into Rachel's face.

"Oh god Rach." Quinn said as Rachel kept a steady pace with her tongue. "I'm almost there. Oh my g—." Quinn suddenly felt her inner walls clench and her throat closed up, and her breath caught. She pushed Rachel's face hard into her sex, and her body began to shudder. Her orgasm shot through her body like a rocket and her eyes tightened shut as she screamed a cry of ecstasy.

"Oh my god, Rach. You are so good at that." Quinn said loudly as she chuckled to herself, not having had an orgasm like that since the last time she saw Rachel. Rachel smiled with self-satisfaction.

Rachel slid her body up and opened her mouth as she pressed her pouty lips into Quinn's, darting her tongue inside, and gliding it against Quinn's with ease. She followed with sweet pecks and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, her full body lying on top of her. Quinn's chest heaved up and down as she caught her breath from what Rachel did to her. Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn's heartbeat soothed her. She let her eyes roll back in her head and fell asleep.

Rachel's breathing started to become steady and audible, and Quinn soon realized Rachel was sleeping. "Rach? Are you asleep?" She whispered as she laughed to herself. _What a change from marathon sex_, she thought to herself, but she didn't really mind. "Rach?" she tried one more time. Then she wrapped her arms around Rachel's back, and kissed her hot and sweaty head of hair. She breathed in Rachel's sweet scent, and closed her eyes.

Rachel sleeping on top of her like a baby made her very relaxed, and although she wasn't tired, she just lied there with no thoughts in her head, like a meditation. She enjoyed the zen moment, and she suddenly felt at peace and clear headed.

When Rachel woke up, they decided to go get some tea and pastries at a nearby cafe, then to central park to walk around, then to the Met, where they hung out in the impressionist/post impressionist section. Rachel loved Gauguin, Van Gogh, Manet, and especially Cezanne. Quinn quite enjoyed herself too. She felt inspired and intellectual. The paintings were so beautifully breathtaking in person, she wondered if she'd ever be able to look at a print again.

It was around 6:30pm and they decided to have an early dinner since they hadn't had any food since breakfast. It somehow slipped their minds; they were having so much fun together. They had dinner at Morimoto in the meatpacking district on the west side. Quinn was so excited to go to a fancy New York restaurant. They got in easily because of the early hour. Rachel knew exactly what to order, and it made Quinn feel self-conscious. She just ordered what Rachel had, and pretended like she knew what she was talking about. The dinner was beyond anything Quinn expected. She felt like she was on vacation, and couldn't believe this was Rachel's life. But she didn't realize that Rachel never ate at places like this. She just wanted to impress Quinn. Rachel usually ate whatever she could get a hold of; she was insanely busy all the time. They had talked all day long about themselves, their new friends and their classes, and the new songs or movies or bands or fashion or TV they were into. Even at dinner, they didn't have an awkward moment of silence.

"I think I might have found my major." Quinn said. Rachel raised her eyebrows, waiting for more information, as she drank from her glass of water.

"That's great! What is it?" Rachel said.

"I think I might be really good at science. Physics, actually. Like astronomy and stuff. I know, it sounds lofty." Quinn scrunched her face.

"What? No! Quinn, that sounds awesome! Nothing is too lofty a goal, look at me! Would I advise you not to follow your dreams, when I clearly have chosen the worst profession to break into?" Rachel explained. "Go for it, babe! That's amazing. I'm so proud."

Quinn wasn't sure why she heard the last part as patronizing. _I'm so proud. _Maybe it was because she was afraid that Rachel would think she's boring or nerdy or that she didn't think she could be academic. She rationalized it as paranoid and ridiculous and let herself enjoy the encouragement.

"Thanks." Quinn said. "I mean, I don't know for sure, but I think it might be something that I really love."

Rachel nodded her head and the server came over to take their dessert order. Rachel ordered for the both of them. They enjoyed some red bean cakes and green tea.

"Rach, today was so much fun. It was absolutely perfect." Quinn said as she held Rachel's hand over the table.

"I know, right?" She giggled and squeezed Quinn's hand. "I planned this weekend for two weeks, so it better have been fun." She paused. "I missed you so much."

Quinn smiled kindly. "I missed you too." She paused, and it got awkwardly silent for the first time as they both felt that familiar twinge of sadness.

They finished their dessert, and they split the check. On their way out, they stopped in the bathroom. It was the fanciest, coolest bathroom they'd ever seen. It smelled like flowers, and the stalls had mirrors with what looked like pressed flowers in a circular pattern, going on in space for eternity, behind the toilets. The toilets had a hundred gadgets and the stalls were completely private. Rachel washed her hands and regarded herself in the mirror, reapplying her lip-gloss. As Quinn came out of her stall to wash her hands, she noticed that no one was around. She grabbed Rachel by the arm, pulled her into a stall and shut the door.

Quinn pulled Rachel in close with one arm and smiled slyly. She licked her lips and gazed lustfully into Rachel's eyes. Rachel felt her stare throughout her whole body and threw her arms on Quinn's shoulders. Quinn pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. She licked Rachel's lips and Rachel opened her mouth, letting in Quinn's eager tongue. They kissed deeply for a couple of minutes, and Quinn ran her hand up Rachel's leg, grazing her fingers gently over her panties.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said. "We're in a public rest room." But she didn't stop her.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Quinn said as she pecked at Rachel's neck, then returning to her lips.

Quinn's hand rested gently on Rachel's center over her panties, and she very gently moved her fingers up and down. Rachel's breath hitched and her heart started to race as she felt herself become more and more aroused.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said through kisses. "Remember when you let me fuck you with that huge strap on?"

Rachel let out a cough of embarrassment. "Uh, yeah." She said as she felt her heart in her throat, and her core throbbing and wet with desire.

"Do you remember how hard you came?" Quinn said, as her fingers slid into Rachel's panties, sliding through her wetness.

"Yeah." Rachel whispered as she closed her eyes. "I remember."

"I wanna make you come like that." Quinn said as she eased two fingers slowly inside. Rachel gasped. Quinn began pumping her fingers slowly.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn kissed her suddenly and forcefully, sliding her tongue around quickly.

"You want me to make you come like that?" Quinn said in a deep seductive breathy voice.

"Yes." Rachel gasped out. "Yesss." She said again as Quinn thrust her fingers in harder.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as Quinn pushed her fingers in and out, slowly picking up the pace. She curled her fingers slightly and pumped faster, hitting Rachel's spot, and Rachel let out a soft moan. Quinn held Rachel tightly with her other arm as she pumped her fingers in and out, in and out, fast and hard. Quinn felt a needed sense of control, fucking Rachel like this. Rachel's passionate arousal always made her body feel like it was going to catch fire. The look on Rachel's face, the sounds she made, the thrusts of her hips against her fingers. It all was so good. Quinn pumped faster, desperately trying to make Rachel reach an orgasm. She never wanted Rachel to forget this night, this time in this bathroom with her. The warm smooth feeling of Rachel on her fingers was like crack to her. It turned her on so much knowing she can do this to Rachel, she can make her feel this good. She rubbed Rachel's bundle of nerves with her thumb and Rachel squealed, moving her hips around.

Rachel made soft semi-controlled whimpers as she felt herself almost about to collapse, closing her eyes tightly, trying not to scream. Quinn noticed, and pumped faster, and rubbing harder, sending Rachel over the edge. Rachel suddenly felt a wave of rapturous pleasure take over her body. She wanted to speak, but there was no breath to be swallowed, and she convulsed silently in Quinn's arms, whimpering as she finally let out a much-needed breath. Quinn pulled out her fingers and Rachel whimpered again, missing them being inside her. She rested one finger on Rachel's most sensitive spot ever so gently, and soon Rachel felt another wave of pleasure shoot through her body. The slight contact to her bundle of nerves sent her over the edge again, and her body shuddered, her hands gripping Quinn's back.

Quinn took her hand out of Rachel's panties and Rachel opened her eyes. She kissed Quinn sloppily, her tongue loose and lazy, trying to get back the last remaining feelings of her orgasm. Then she stopped, licked her lips, and smiled. Quinn picked her arm up and gently slid her finger across Rachel's forehead, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear, smiling back at her with pure love and affection.

"That was fun." Rachel said and they both giggled.

They made it back to hotel pretty quickly, and it was not even eight o'clock yet. They laughed together as Quinn pushed open the door, holding it for Rachel to enter first. As Rachel threw her bag on the bed, she heard her phone ring. Quinn took off her boots and sat down on the chair. She watched Rachel speak on the phone as she bent over to take off her shoes. She paced across the room, hands gesturing.

"Yes. I'd love to. It's not too late is it?" Rachel said to the person on the other end. "Fabulous! I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes! Yes, I'm pretty close. In midtown."

Quinn waited until Rachel hung up. "Are we going somewhere?"

Rachel scrambled around, looking for her makeup. "Actually babe, I'm so sorry, but that was my dance teacher. She invited me to the New York City Ballet gala at Lincoln Center. It's a last minute thing. She had an extra ticket. You understand, right? It'll only be a few hours, then I'll come right back, and we can have the rest of the night together." Rachel said as she busily touched up her makeup, brushed her hair, put some perfume on, and strapped her shoes back on.

Quinn didn't know what to say. All this information was thrown at her so fast. "Oh." She said, and then went back to thinking. "Okay. Well. It's cool. I'll find something to do. Go have fun." Quinn said, as she stayed seated, hoping Rachel would change her mind. Rachel walked over to her, all dolled up and beautiful, then bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. As Rachel stood up straight, she licked her lips. Quinn's taste was the best.

"Love you." Rachel said urgently.

"Love you." Quinn said back softly, almost to herself, and then Rachel was out the door.

_Well, that was interesting. _Quinn thought as she took off her dress and put jeans and a sweater on. She put her boots back on. She decided to explore Rockefeller Center, and the Christmas tree. It was just outside the hotel after all. She put a parka on, and headed out the door.

Although she expected it to be cheesy and clichéd, she was taken with the grandiose nature of it all. The ice rink, the tree; it was really breathtaking. As she watched the children and the young couples skating, she thought about Rachel at a gala. _A gala_. She thought to herself. She mulled over going to Lincoln Center to see what all the fuss was about. Would that be weird? Well, maybe, but if she just wanted to take a peak, and Rachel didn't know she was there, then what's the harm? She made up her mind and hopped in a cab.

Quinn walked up the stairs to the square. The fountain was shut off, but people still sat around it. She hid herself behind a small group of tourists over by the philharmonic building across from the ballet building. She waited as she saw some people exit and hang around outside the doors, all dressed very classy and beautifully. She watched attentively, her hood over her head.

Then she saw Rachel walk out, laughing gregariously, with her arm around a boy (a pretty hot boy), and talking to blonde woman. The boy was all over her. Quinn felt a sudden surge of anger and jealousy. What was Rachel doing with that boy? Could he be this Brody person she's heard about? And why didn't she mention she had a date? She thought Rachel saw her, and out of fear, rushed down the steps and hailed a cab. She waited at the hotel for Rachel.

When Rachel got back, Quinn was in pajamas watching TV. Rachel smiled sweetly at her. "That was so awesome! I wish you'd been there." Rachel said as she got undressed.

"So it was just you and your teacher at the gala?" Quinn said as she turned off the TV.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom to take her makeup off.

"Are you sure?" Quinn said.

"What's going on?" Rachel yelled to her.

Quinn jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe. "I uh, I went the Lincoln Center. I just wanted to see the place, and thought I'd say hi, maybe introduce myself to your teacher. Then I saw you with a date. Why did you lie to me about a date? I wouldn't have cared. I mean, unless, you like him or something."

"No!" Rachel said. "It's not like that at all. We're friends." Rachel said.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Then why did you lie to me?"

Rachel stuttered. "I uh, it was – well, okay, so my teacher had two extra tickets. But she said that she talked to Brody and he wanted to go with me really bad and she didn't really give me a choice, and so I said okay, and I'm sorry I lied."

"Okay." Quinn said incredulously. She continued folding her arms. "So, he was your beard or something?"

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way." Rachel said, still hesitant, trying to feel out Quinn's mood.

"So you had a beard because you were too ashamed to take me?" Quinn said, hurt.

"No not at all! I wanted to tell her about you, but then, I don't know." Rachel stopped talking. She wasn't sure where this was going, and she really had no excuse.

"You don't know, what?" Quinn said, getting angrier.

"I don't know. My life is my life and it's private." Rachel muttered out quickly and nervously.

"I can't believe this." Quinn said as she walked back into the bedroom. Rachel followed her.

"Quinn! Come on stop being so dramatic. It's not what you think. I'm not saying this right. It's not about me being in the closet, or too afraid to come out, or self-loathing, or something. It's about me wanting to keep my life a little bit mysterious. I barely know these people and I want to make a good impression. I don't want them to pin-point me, put me in a category, and think they know who or what I am. I want to be free to be whatever or whoever. Do you understand?" Rachel said. She gestured boldly with her hands and her facial muscles made all kinds of weird concoctions.

"Not really. No." Quinn said. "It seems pretty simple to me."

"Quinn! Come on! Try to see it from my perspective. I don't want everyone knowing my business."

"That's all just a fancy excuse for saying you're afraid to come out as gay or bi or whatever you are, and you don't want to integrate me into your life here. You want to keep me a secret, keep me all to yourself, separate from your other more interesting life. That's being ashamed." Quinn huffed, and paced around the room as Rachel said nothing, afraid that Quinn might fly into a rage. "You know, I've got friends too, you know, I've got things going on at Yale. Yale! Ivy League! You're not the only special one!" She hissed out.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. She was hurt, but more so angry at Quinn's childish behavior. She yelled back. "I don't know what else to say, other than you couldn't be more wrong. Obviously I'm not convincing you, so-." She didn't know what else to say, her mind went black with rage. She thought Quinn was being quite hypocritical, but she didn't want to fight anymore, and she didn't want to concede.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. Her arms fell to her side and slapped against her legs in exasperation. She got back into bed and rolled over on her side, hugging the pillow. Rachel got in the other side, wearing her night-gown she had bought specially for Quinn, and rolled over to face the other way. They lied like that for a while, not sleeping, just angry.

The next morning, Quinn opened her eyes. It was 10am. She wondered why Rachel didn't just go back to her dorm. She showered. As she came back into the bedroom with a towel around her, her wet hair falling on her freshly scrubbed face, Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting, still in her sexy nightgown. It seemed silly now.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." She said. "I don't know what to say. I just – I'll do anything. Just don't be mad at me."

Quinn shook her head. "I just want you to tell your friends about me. To include me."

"I know, and I will. I promise." Rachel conceded. She wasn't sure if she was lying to appease Quinn or if she actually meant it. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to do this. She really didn't want to be seen as gay, but she didn't want to admit that to herself.

"Okay. Thank you." Quinn said. "Come here." She gestured for Rachel to come over to her. They wrapped their arms around each other. Quinn grazed her hands over Rachel's silky gown, feeling her body beneath it.

"You smell so clean!" Rachel said with a smile, kissing Quinn's cheek and neck.

"Thank you." Quinn said. "But we've got like a half hour to check out. So get your stuff together." She patted Rachel on the ass, and walked back in the bathroom.

Rachel pouted, as she stood there rejected. They checked out and went back to Rachel's dorm. At the dorm, Rachel introduced Quinn to her roommate, a gesture of good will to appease her. Quinn was happy, but the 'meaning' behind it just annoyed her, and she was a little rude to the roommate. She looked at the clock and it as 1pm.

"Rach, I think I'm going to catch the bus and go back. I have homework to do. Lots of it. And I didn't stay up all night Friday doing it, so I gotta go." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek, self-consciously. Rachel's roommate was watching.

"Oh, okay." Rachel said disappointedly. "You want me to go with you to the bus station?"

"No, it's cold out. It's fine. I'll call you. We'll plan on next weekend at Yale. Yeah?" Quinn said.

"Yes." Rachel said pointedly with a smile.

"Okay, then." Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips sweetly. She whispered in her ear. "Love you."

"Love you." Rachel said softly, and hugged Quinn extra tight. She buried her head in her neck and kissed it. Then Quinn was gone and Rachel felt like a part of her heart was taken with her. She wasn't sure where they stood, if they were actually okay or just pretending to be okay. She tried not to over-think it.

Back at Yale, Quinn sat at her desk, studying philosophy. Oh, this stuff was hard. She read the sentences twice over, trying to grasp the meaning of Kant. She rested her head in her hands, feeling defeated already. Then, suddenly she heard a knock and the door creaked open.

"Hey, Q. You busy?" A mystery girl said in a evocative tone.

It was Lucy, the artsy physics major from down the hall. She had short curly hair, died red, with a hand drawn tattoo on her left forearm of stars.

"Oh hey, Lucy. I'm studying, so." Said Quinn as she pointed to her books.

"Well, the grad art guys are having a party and they invited _us_. I said you'd be there." Lucy said flirtatiously. "I promised them you'd be there, Q, they asked for you." Lucy lied as she dropped her head down, to look up at Quinn, smiling suggestively.

"That sounds cool, but I've got this, you know." Quinn said. She really had _just _started reading. It was going to be an all-nighter.

"Oh come on. You can do it later! It's early!" It was late.

Quinn smiled, and shook her head. "Yeah I guess I can do it later."

"Yes!" Lucy said with a huge grin and grabbed Quinn by the arm and they bolted out the door, not even locking it as they left. They laughed as they hurried down the hall together, Lucy holding Quinn's arm.


	5. Part 5

Soft red lips engulfing. Sweet breath. Her finger tips running along the small of her back. Inhaling. Hearts pounding. Breasts touching. Eyelashes batting. Tears falling in slow motion. Licking lips, licking necks, licking sex. Mouth open. Gripping breasts. Moans. Skin against soft sheets, against soft skin. Hot skin. Wet skin. Burning passion. Longing. Breathing loudly. Soft, beautiful, singing sighs of desire. Her voice. That voice. Singing a sad song. Hands clasped together tightly, sweaty. Smeared mascara. Salty. Sweet. Aching. Red eyes looking into hers, looking away. Red and purple light. Can't see anything but her. Floating. A dark and mysterious solitary room. All there is is the sound of two hearts pumping at the same time. And singing. There's someone singing, fading away in the distance. It's her. That flawless, sad, and beautiful voice, in the distance. Aching.

* * *

The sudden crashing sound of beer bottles shattering awoke Quinn from her alcohol induced dream state. Quinn's eyes squinted open. She could only see sunlight and nothing else; a big light blur. She rubbed her eyes and wished she were back inside her dream where she was with Rachel. Always with Rachel, in every dream it seemed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and tried to remember it, but it was gone.

She picked her head up slightly, and witnessed a half-dressed boy heaving countless bottles into a trash bag from her slightly obscured vantage point of the sofa. Every crash sent a stabbing pain through her whole head. She tried to push her torso up, and realized Lucy was sleeping on her shins. _How is that comfortable?_ She thought mindlessly as she slowly wiggled free, not disturbing Lucy in the slightest. She soon realized her brain was sloshing around in her head and her throat was parched. Her tongue felt like something was growing on it.

_Oh shit_. She thought as she scrounged around for her phone, hoping the hour wasn't too late. It was 9:30am. She had a physics class at noon. She sighed in relief and shut her eyes for a moment. _Why did I have to party on a Sunday night? Stupid Quinn._ She didn't know why but she didn't feel like dealing with Lucy so she left her there. She shuffled out the door, and tried to make it back to her dorm as fast as possible. It seemed like everyone was staring at her like she was a cheap whore. She was so embarrassed. She wondered what she actually looked like and imagined the worst. She imagined what Rachel would think or say at the sight of her. She winced at the thought.

When she got back, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, then grabbed a bottle of water and drank it in what seemed like two seconds. She took a short nap. She couldn't actually do any work. When she woke all she could consume was hot tea and more water. She couldn't even think about food. Her head was swimming. She thought about skipping but then thought Rachel would probably chastise her for it so she bore with the pain and when noon came around she went to class.

As Quinn walked to class, she had time to think about the night before. She couldn't remember much. She must have blacked out. She remembered drinking. She remembered dancing, with boys, with Lucy. She remembered kissing. But was that a dream? _Oh no did I kiss Lucy?_ She started to panic because she honestly couldn't remember and her head started to pound again. As she brushed it off as just a dream, she felt so dumb getting that drunk. Rachel would be so disappointed. Last time she let herself go like that she got pregnant. She beat herself up for it. Then she got to class and sat down in the back. The fluorescents hurt like hell as she rubbed her eyes and opened her book. She hadn't read, but gave herself props for showing up.

She looked around, looking for Lucy who ended up being late. Lucy knocked on the locked door, but the professor surprisingly let her in. Lucy had a charming way about her. She could smile her way through anything. She charmed men and women alike, didn't matter. It fascinated Quinn. She herself had that once. But now it seemed like manipulation, after self-awareness and empathy settled into her personality. That was probably Rachel's doing. She smiled to herself as she thought about Rachel for a second.

Lucy sat next to Quinn in the back. Quinn was suddenly nauseous, as she smelled the vodka seeping out of Lucy's pores. She kind of felt bad for her professor who had to deal with this every day. She tried to casually smell herself but couldn't tell if it was herself or Lucy or someone else she smelled.

"Did you read?" Quinn whispered. She swallowed mucus in her throat. Those were the first words she had spoken all day.

"What do you think?" Lucy smirked and made a scrunched up face like she didn't care.

Quinn just nodded and feigned a slight laugh of approval. She was still nauseous. She was confused as to how Lucy can do this all the time. It seemed impossible. How did she get anything done?

Quinn got through class. She saw her Physics professor's disapproving and knowing look in her mind as she walked back to the dorm with Lucy.

"Did you see that look she gave me? She knew I didn't read." Quinn said.

"It's cool. You have an A. She loves you. You'll get an A in the class." Lucy said, jealous of Quinn's ease with the difficult and new subject. After all, she was the one who introduced Quinn to it.

"She loves me? She loves you. All the professors love you. How do you do it?" Quinn asked.

"Oh I don't know. You have to read them. Like ask too many questions you know they know the answer to, and pretend like you need to hear their opinion. Let them ramble on. They love to hear their own voice explaining it to you, even if you already understand it." Lucy explained as Quinn listened carefully.

As Lucy went on explaining how to charm a college professor, Quinn heard her phone ring. She let Lucy go on explaining as she saw it was Rachel who was calling. For some reason, she didn't feel like dealing with Rachel. Perhaps it was because she felt guilty, or because she was still mad at Rachel, or perhaps she thought, she should get some real food in her system first, so she's not so cranky when speaking to Rachel. So she let it go to voicemail and left it alone. Perhaps she should have texted. Oh well. Quinn and Lucy had lunch together and reminisced about the night before, what they could remember of it. Lucy was genuinely happy that Quinn finally agreed to go out with her. She was hopeful for something more, but did Quinn know that?

* * *

Rachel hung up the phone. She didn't pay any mind to Quinn not answering; it was just that she really wanted to apologize for Saturday night. The guilt was killing her. She tried calling one more time, and decided to just call back in an hour.

That hour crept by. Rachel wanted to talk to Quinn so bad. As soon as it hit 3pm, she picked up her phone. It rang three times.

"Hey Rach. What's up?" Quinn answered.

Rachel felt her heart leap at the sound of Quinn's voice. "Hey! Are you busy? I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Quinn said as she waved Lucy out of her dorm. Lucy took her Physics textbook and walked out immediately.

"No, I just – I want to tell you that I'm profoundly sorry about Saturday. You have no idea how much it's been killing me these last couple of days. You need to know that I love you and am proud of us."

Silence. Quinn was suddenly self-conscious of Lucy listening.

"Quinn?" Rachel could feel her heart in her throat and her palms start to sweat. Could she have fucked up that badly?

"I'm here." Quinn said as she stood up and closed her door. "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm not mad. I overreacted." She took a deep breath. "If you need time to come out, I'll give you time. I don't want to pressure you. We haven't really been together that long." Quinn suddenly felt that ache from that morning's dream. Just from hearing Rachel's voice and not being able to touch her. She also felt guilty for being distant and not being able to forgive Rachel. Or maybe it was because of Lucy. She wasn't quite sure.

"No, Quinn. I feel awful about what I said. I mean, it was so stupid—."

"It's cool, Rach." Quinn cut her off mid sentence. "Look, I've got studying to do. I'm way behind on my reading for Physics, and-."

"Oh yes, physics. So you're going to major in it?" Rachel cut Quinn off this time.

"Yeah I think so. Look, I really gotta go. I'm sorry." She paused briefly, and closed her eyes for a moment. "I love you." She said breathily. She really meant it. She wished she could be more enthusiastic, but she didn't know why she was the way she was. She wanted to hug Rachel for reassurance and the frustration of not being able to just made her want to throw the phone across the room. She suddenly felt like if she couldn't last one day then what?

"Oh. I love you too." Rachel said. "Okay." She paused. "Bye." And Rachel heard Quinn hang up.

Rachel had a bad feeling about that conversation. It was too polite. She didn't understand what was wrong. Her head hurt trying to figure it out. Three days went by. It was Thursday night, and Rachel decided to let Quinn be the one to call. But she hadn't called. Rachel went on with her daily routine. She tried to give Quinn space. Maybe that's what she meant when she was talking about pressuring her, that she wanted space herself. She didn't know. She was supposed to go to Yale the following night for the weekend, but it didn't seem like Quinn wanted her to. She decided to focus on school: singing, and dancing, and her really difficult English elective. On Thursday afternoon Rachel had a few hours free and so instead of calling Quinn, she decided to call Santana.

"Do you think she's still mad about last Saturday? I tried to tell her I joined the Gay Straight Alliance and met some other gay people, but she cut me off and I didn't get a chance to say anything. It was like she didn't want anything to do with me. Or maybe she was hiding something. Do you think that's it?" Rachel complained to Santana.

Santana sat in her dorm room painting her nails while attempting homework. "No, Rachel. She's very hard to read sometimes. She's very private. You've got to just give her space. If she's dealing with something let her work it out on her own. Don't worry about it. She has always loved you. For like, ever. Trust me." She paused, and Rachel sighed. "But what are you even asking me for? You know what you're gonna do."

"What am I going to do?" Rachel said.

"You're going to catch a bus and bombard her tonight. Because you're Rachel Berry and that's what you do. You're stubborn and annoying." Santana yelled into the speaker as she shook her head in disapproval.

"You think I should go? Okay, yeah I think it's a good idea. I think I should go. I can't wait another day. Thanks Santana!" Rachel said, suddenly more confident.

"Uh huh." Santana said. "Oh Rach – you guys ever use that joke gift I gave you a couple months ago?" Santana smiled devilishly.

"I'm hanging up now." Rachel said embarrassingly.

Santana suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh you did! Oh my. Rachel Berry! I don't believe it." She teased.

"Goodbye Santana." Rachel said smiling, and she hung up. Her spirits were lifted and she packed an overnight bag.

* * *

Quinn heard a knock and mindlessly answered. "Yeah Luce – I'm coming." She yelled as she crawled off her bed and set her book down. She opened the door to none other than Rachel Berry.

"Who's Luce?" Rachel said casually.

"Rachel! Oh my god." Quinn pulled her into a huge hug and buried her face in her hair. Rachel was confused. It seemed like nothing was wrong. The familiar smell comforted Quinn. She pulled Rachel into the room, shut the door, and pressed their lips together. Rachel dropped her bag on the floor. The taste was intoxicating and she hadn't had her fix in a few days, and Quinn got a little carried away as she opened her mouth and hungrily searched for Rachel's tongue. They stood, gripping each other's clothes tightly as their tongues battled. Rachel didn't even get a chance to take her coat off. Quinn could feel the ache of homesickness fall away, as she inhaled Rachel's scent and tasted her breath. She held Rachel tighter, and Rachel whimpered with longing as their tongues slid against each other with ease. They could both feel their cores throbbing with desire and Rachel forgot for a minute why she was there. Quinn lowered her right arm and grabbed Rachel's ass as she opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss, her tongue wildly sliding around in Rachel's mouth. Rachel was overcome, but suddenly broke the kiss, catching her breath.

"Whoah." Rachel said shakily. She almost couldn't stand. She backed away one step. She was a little confused but mostly just insanely turned on. She tried to focus. She had a mission. She was trying to remember it.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Quinn paused and smiled.

Then Quinn took Rachel's coat off and threw it on her bed. She noticed Rachel was still out of sorts trying to collect herself. She feared a possible fight because she knew that look on Rachel's face, determined, trying. But the pink in her cheeks, the black in her eyes, the glow of arousal – it made Quinn want to do things to her. Quinn licked her lips and took a step closer to Rachel. She gently took off Rachel's cardigan. Then she moved her hands slowly up and down the sides of Rachel's arms. She kissed Rachel's neck and Rachel closed her eyes. She couldn't resist Quinn, even if she had an express purpose to confront her about their relationship. Quinn licked Rachel's neck and then pushed her against the door. She unzipped Rachel's jeggings and slid her hand inside her underwear. Rachel gasped and gulped. Quinn's fingers slid easily around Rachel's wetness, rubbing her clit with care as she kissed Rachel's neck and gripped her breast with her other hand. Rachel gripped Quinn's waist and moaned. Then Quinn slipped one finger inside, pumping slowly, then two fingers. Rachel let out a breathy shriek.

"Yeah, I know you like that." Quinn said as she curled her fingers and pumped into Rachel, hitting her spot with ease, sliding in and out. Rachel's back thumped against the door at a familiar steady pace. Rachel didn't care if people could hear. She wasn't thinking anymore.

"Oh yes. Right there." Rachel muttered in a soft but urgent voice as she let out shallow breaths.

Quinn pumped faster and faster, gripping Rachel's lower back to keep her steady. Rachel's mouth was agape as she stared into Quinn's eyes.

"Keep going just like that." Rachel said as she bit her bottom lip. The look on Rachel's face made Quinn crazy. Quinn felt a burst of desire shoot through her body when Rachel bit her bottom lip. Then all that could be heard was the thump thump against the door, their shallow breaths, and soft whimpers.

"You mean like this?" Quinn said as she pushed in even harder and Rachel yelped.

"Oh god, yes, like that." Rachel groaned as she could feel herself about to orgasm, completely overtaken by Quinn. Quinn's strong arms burned with exertion.

Quinn could feel Rachel's walls clench around her fingers as she kept up the pace. She placed her thumb gently on Rachel's bundle of nerves and made small circles. About five seconds later, Rachel let out a scream of utter delight. She felt her body shudder in Quinn's arms. Her body felt like it was moving on its own, shaking the door it its frame. She was suddenly embarrassed of the sounds she made and tried to stop shaking, but Quinn kept her thumb on that spot, and she could feel her orgasm shoot throughout every muscle and nerve. As she slowly stopped shaking, Quinn took her hand away and Rachel whimpered at the feeling of Quinn's fingers slipping out, then chuckled to herself in disbelief that this all just really happened. Quinn didn't notice, as she kissed Rachel's neck, then pecked her lips sweetly.

Quinn did Rachel's zipper back up and kissed her one more time, patting her ass amusingly, then winking. She backed away and sat in her chair. Then there was this horrible moment of awkward silence as the realization of the present kicked in. Rachel felt like she shouldn't have let that happen and Quinn felt like she had been presumptuous. Rachel didn't move from the door.

"So. What was so urgent? I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I, uh." Rachel felt the anxiety of an imminent fight take over. She swallowed, then opened her eyes. It made Quinn anxious just looking at her. "I - I couldn't get a word in on the phone with you and I wasn't sure if you were still mad, or if you wanted me to come over this weekend at all, and I wanted to see you right away, and explain myself. I couldn't wait."

"Rach. You didn't have to come by tonight. I mean don't you have class tomorrow? I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been busy with school work. You know. I told you."

"Yeah I know. But I didn't want to just wait and let weeks go by. I didn't want it to be like suddenly two months later and no one said anything. Remember that?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded her head, referring to their second rendezvous in Ohio.

"I'm glad you're here though." Quinn said and gave Rachel a sweet smile. That smile made Rachel's heart ache. Rachel walked slowly to Quinn's bed and sat down, and Quinn sat back down on her desk chair, facing each other.

"So who's 'Luce'? You're roommate? Sorry I forgot who's who." Rachel said while scrolling through Quinn's iPod.

"Lucy? No she's not my roommate. My roommate is Dana, who's at the library. Lucy lives down the hall. We have physics together." Quinn explained.

"Oh! Right. I guess I forgot about Lucy. Sorry." Rachel said. Quinn felt guilty. She hadn't actually ever mentioned Lucy before.

"No big deal." Quinn smiled and looked down. "What did you want to tell me?" She felt the anxiety build in her stomach.

"Well, I wanted to say that I joined the Gay Straight Alliance, and met some gay people. It was so easy, I mean, with having two dads, I fit in great. They accepted me right away." She paused. "And of course the fact that I'm bisexual. That was part of it too." She said it awkwardly, like she hated saying the word 'bisexual'. She absolutely hated labels, but she did it to impress Quinn.

"Oh that's great, Rach! Thank you." Quinn said genuinely.

"Did you join your Gay Straight Alliance?" Rachel paused. "Or maybe told your parents about us?"

Quinn shot a surprised stare at Rachel. "My parents? Rachel. Come on. That's not fair." Quinn felt a unexpected surge of anger come over her.

"Well it's like the same thing, isn't it?" Rachel didn't know why she went there. It was like she saw herself floating outside her body, telling her to stop talking. She saw the look on Quinn's face but said it anyway.

"My parents are Christian conservatives who would disown me if I told them I was gay. You know that." She paused. "That's not the same thing." She said tersely.

"I know I'm sorry. I guess I just was mad that you came down on me so moralizing and self-righteous on Saturday. And then you just ignored me for three days and have a nickname for some girl you never told me about." Her heart pounded with anger and frustration.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. She stuttered. She felt instantly guilty about Lucy. She may have even kissed her the night before. She wished she knew for sure. She wished she wasn't such a coward. "Lucy is just a friend." It felt like a lie. Was it a lie? "And I've been busy. I told you." She didn't know what else to say. She had no other excuse.

"Okay." Rachel said, incredulous, passive aggressive, still fidgeting with the iPod.

Quinn walked over and grabbed the iPod out of her hands. "What's your problem?"

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. "Can I meet Lucy?"

Quinn was caught off guard at that response. "Um. Okay. Come on let's go meet her now." Quinn said and grabbed Rachel's hand a little roughly, and headed toward the door.

They walked down the hall to Lucy's room and Quinn knocked on the door. "Hey it's Quinn." She said casually.

Lucy opened the door. Rachel's mouth dropped. Lucy was gorgeous and sexy. She suddenly thought of Quinn's pink haired punk phase, a side of her she never understood. She wanted to cry at the sudden thought of maybe losing Quinn to this girl, but didn't want Quinn to think she was weak.

"Hi Lucy. I'm Rachel." She said with a smile as she waited for Quinn to introduce them.

"Yes. Sorry. Lucy, Rachel, Rachel Lucy." Quinn said, embarrassed. Lucy kept staring at Quinn unabashedly, licking her lips, looking at her up and down, then to Rachel.

"Rachel! Oh my god, I've heard so much about you!" Lucy said with charming ease. "Come on in!" They entered awkwardly. Lucy's roommate sat silently at her desk staring at them.

"So. Quinn. You didn't tell me Rachel was visiting." Lucy said as she playfully nudged Quinn on the arm. Rachel stared as Quinn backed away, but instantly regretted it because it showed how uncomfortable she was. It was so awkward.

"Oh, uh –." Quinn stammered and swallowed loudly.

"I surprised Quinn. She's told me so much about you. You guys are close, huh? You have science. That must be nice. Are you lab partners?" Rachel was trying.

"Lucy, sorry but we should go. I wanted you guys to meet and stuff, and I don't want to be rude, but Rachel has to go back in the morning, so-." Quinn managed to awkwardly mutter out, cutting off Rachel.

"Oh. Okay." Lucy said a little confused.

"It was nice to meet you!" Rachel said with a big show-face smile that creeped Lucy out a little. She wasn't used to theater nerds, and Quinn hadn't told her much about her Glee club days.

"You too." Lucy said. She patted Quinn on the shoulder as she said goodbye.

"See ya." Quinn said and led Rachel out of the room and back down the hall to her dorm.

Rachel sat down on Quinn's bed. "She's pretty." Rachel said quietly and almost to herself as she looked down at the floor. It felt like high school again, and Finn was breaking up with her to be with Quinn. How ironic.

Quinn looked at Rachel's face. The thought of making Rachel feel like that made her sick. She searched and searched for something to say to make it better. Rachel knew Quinn liked Lucy, and Quinn knew that Rachel knew. It hung over them, and Quinn felt like more of a coward than before.

"Rachel." Quinn said sweetly. "Are you jealous?" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm jealous she gets to see you more than I do." Rachel said quite sadly still looking down, almost defeated, and it broke Quinn's heart.

"I can't argue with that." Was all Quinn could say. "But don't be jealous." She paused. "Rach, she's cool, and pretty, and we are good friends, but she's nothing compared to you. I mean, god, you're like – you – radiate sunshine." She paused again. "You are the most beautiful, talented, smartest, coolest girl I've ever met." She sat down next to Rachel and held her hand with both hands. "Lucy is not - I only want you. I don't know why I didn't tell you about her. Maybe it's because I did feel something. A small, dismal, spark of something, and felt guilty about that. But it's not something you should worry about. I don't know how else to explain it. It's just there. And sometimes I just don't know how to deal with this long distance thing. It's weird, I keep having mixed and sometimes confusing feelings. But you're the only one I want. And I know that for sure. Please tell me you understand that."

Rachel took a while to respond and Quinn felt her heart in her throat eagerly waiting.

"Have you guys kissed or anything?" Rachel said softly.

"What? No." Quinn said quickly. Then, "I don't know. Maybe."

Rachel's eyes shot to Quinn. "Maybe?"

"Well, we went to this party last night. At some of the graduate art boys' place, and I got really drunk." Quinn confessed. Rachel was silent waiting for more. "And I'm not sure if we kissed. I mean I feel like we might have. Like I have this dim memory, but I'm not sure and it's been killing me. I'm so sorry." She waited for Rachel to respond, but knew that thinking face. She was patient.

"Is it true that you loved me in high school? Before we slept together?" Rachel said softly, looking into Quinn's eyes. Did Quinn just admit to cheating or what was that?

"What? Who told you that?" Quinn said.

"Santana. So it's _not_ true?" Rachel looked down at their hands.

"No it's true. I can't believe you told Santana. Ah, I knew it." She paused. "I've been in love with you since 8th grade, yes. Since I heard you singing at assembly and people were throwing things at you, including myself. Your voice just pierced right through me." She took a long pause. Her eyes were black and wide, almost wild. "And I knew I was gay. For you and only you." She felt completely exposed as Rachel gazed at her lovingly. "I still feel that way."

Rachel knew Lucy wasn't a problem. She knew in that moment that Quinn was hers forever. This was just a rough patch, and that they would persevere. They belonged to each other. Rachel let a tear fall from her cheek. Quinn looked at it fall in what looked like slow motion for a brief moment, and she felt a déjà vu. Her eyes squinted, staring at Rachel's face. Rachel didn't wipe the tear. She just leaned over and kissed Quinn softly. Quinn tasted the salty tears on her lips. Her dream came back to her. She was relieved the tears were not from pain, but from love.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "I'm sorry for being such a brat." She paused. "I love you. More than you think I do. I may not have known it, but I think I've loved you forever too. Every time you sang in glee club and looked at me, I could feel it in my whole body. I looked forward to it. It was effortless when we sang and danced together, so carefree, so easy. You'd spin me around and we'd laugh. Genuine happiness. Thinking back on it, how could I not have known that it was love? I guess I didn't understand yet. Maybe I'm a late bloomer." She touched their heads together.

"Yeah maybe." Quinn said softly. Then she kissed Rachel's head as it rested on her shoulder. She put her arm around Rachel and rubbed her arm. Rachel sighed.

Rachel broke the embrace and stood up. She walked over to the door, wrote on the little whiteboard 'please do not disturb, 3 Rachel and Quinn' and shut the door and locked it. She drew a little kitschy heart for emphasis with a star as punctuation.

"What did you write?" Quinn said as Rachel walked back in and started to take her clothes off.

"I said Rachel and Quinn are having hot sex, please leave them alone, thank you." Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn off the bed by her arms. She started to undress Quinn. She pulled her top over her head.

"No!" Quinn said as she giggled. "You really wrote that? Because you _would_ write something like that."

"No I just wrote 'please do not disturb'. Will your roommate be okay?" Rachel said, taking her own clothes off, revealing matching pink underwear and bra.

"Yeah. She'll figure something out." Quinn said without any care or thought about her roommate, as she watched Rachel take the rest of her clothes off, and crawl under the covers of her tiny bed. Quinn unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. She slid her underwear off and climbed into bed. Her legs touched Rachel's and her body ignited. She rolled on top of her, straddling her thigh.

Quinn put her arms around Rachel and kissed her deeply. She inhaled her as she darted her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. Rachel's tongue against hers felt so good. She loved just kissing Rachel. She could kiss her forever. Rachel moaned and rubbed Quinn's back. Their kisses were urgent, and needy with desire. Their mouths as wide as possible, their tongues searching, sliding, caressing. Quinn hummed and Rachel moved her thigh against Quinn's sex, and Quinn did the same, causing Rachel to utter a soft singing cry. Quinn gyrated against Rachel, trying to quell the throbbing between her legs. They felt each other's wetness against their skin and soon were even more turned on. Their tongues never parted as their only breath was through their noses, inhaling each other's every breath.

Quinn came up for air and kissed Rachel's neck. She then sat up and moved Rachel's leg over her own. Their centers were touching and their legs crossed over each other's. Quinn looked Rachel in the eye and slowly pressed her center harder into Rachel's. She put her hand on Rachel's lower back, and gripped her in place, then thrust her hips up very deliberately, rubbing her sex against Rachel's. Rachel moaned as Quinn found a rhythm, and it started to feel so good. Rachel jutted her hips up, keeping in perfect synchronization with Quinn's thrusts. Quinn put her hand gently on Rachel's breast, rubbing her nipple between her fingers.

"Oh yes, that's perfect." Rachel said as they thrust in sync. They slipped and slid against each other with ease, every friction sending a shock of pleasure. They looked at each other in the eyes, then down at their gyrating centers, turned on by the sight, and astonished at how perfectly rhythmic they were.

Rachel felt close to the edge, and started to whimper, and her breath hitched. She grabbed Quinn's breast and squeezed, causing Quinn to feel the same rush, her breath catching as well. She gripped Rachel harder and thrust her hips faster, trying to push harder, get closer.

"Oh god. Rach. I'm gonna coooome." Quinn muttered out as Rachel whimpered louder, breathing shallow and loud breaths, trying to catch as much air as she could.

"Keep going." Rachel uttered. "I'm almost there. Oh god!" Then she suddenly and surprisingly felt her torso jut forward in one giant violent spasm, and they both screamed passionate cries of ecstasy at the same time, staring into each other's eyes. Their cores shook and their bodies shuddered. Their heads tilted back and their eyes shut tight as they continued to convulse, thrusting slowly against each other. Quinn let go of Rachel, and gripped the sheet, as they let their simultaneous orgasms overcome them.

They breathed heavily, still in the same position. Both of them felt like every time was the best time. It never calmed down, never ceased to make them feel like their bodies and souls were melded together. It was insanely passionate, and with great unwavering intensity. They lied back down and Rachel put her head on Quinn's shoulder, Quinn's arm wrapped around her.

"You're not going back tomorrow are you?" Quinn said.

"No." Rachel replied as she buried her head in Quinn's neck.

They weren't quite sure what was to happen next. Would it always be this crazy and intense? Would they ever have a quiet normal moment? Should they try an open relationship? Should they come out to their parents? Would they really be together forever? Their uncertainty remained although it seemed like they had just made oaths to each other, professing their undying love and commitment. But did it change their circumstances? Did it change the fact that Quinn wanted to kiss another woman? They slept, trying not to think about it. They had to keep trying.


	6. Part 6

The early morning sun shot through the frosty window, refracting a ray of bright white light into Rachel's eyes, causing her to slowly awake from her abstract womb-like dream of safety and warmth. She had forgotten where she was, and there were no thoughts or cares in her head. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember, until she looked down and saw Quinn's arm wrapped around her naked torso. They were tucked into Quinn's little dorm room bed, bodies entangled just perfectly so they weren't sure who's limb was who's. Rachel rubbed her hand gently along the soft skin of Quinn's arm, but it didn't wake Quinn. She was always a very heavy sleeper. If she didn't have an alarm set, she'd sleep for 24 hours straight. And nothing would wake her. Well, almost nothing. Rachel smirked as she remembered the one thing that could wake Quinn.

She played with Quinn's fingers, examining them in her hand, as her mind came back to reality. Yesterday. Lucy. Fighting. Making up. Last night was magical. Never before had she felt them so connected while making love. It had to mean something. She had to believe that Quinn felt the same way about them; that they were soul mates, forever linked only to each other, and no one else. She had to believe that Quinn loved her as much as she loved Quinn because she would curl up and die otherwise. Rachel thought about Quinn wanting another woman and it made her head spin with jealousy and fear that her faith in them was not reciprocated. Even though she trusted Quinn, she did not want to trap her. She feared Quinn's true nature was not monogamous. She feared Quinn needed some more exploration. She wanted to give it to her, she really did, but it still made her feel nauseous. She rubbed Quinn's arm again and turned her head back to catch a glimpse of Quinn's sleeping face on her neck.

Rachel slowly shuffled out of Quinn's grasp and sat up on the bed. She laughed silently to herself at the sight of Quinn's face sleeping, her mouth slightly agape, drooling into the pillow. Rachel gently pushed Quinn's shoulder and adjusted her hips, until she was on her back. Rachel shook her head and forced her lips together to stifle another laugh. Quinn was still sound asleep, and even snoring a little. She thought about just shaking her to wake her, but her original idea sounded so much better.

Rachel slid next to Quinn on her side and pulled the covers over them. She kissed Quinn on the cheek, then gently on the lips.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered, testing to see if she was still out. "You awake, babe?" Still no response.

Rachel lifted her leg and pulled herself on top of Quinn, not letting her weight bare down, straining her arm, stomach, and back muscles to hold herself up. She was glad she'd been so rigorously training for dance class. She was quite fit. Straddling Quinn, she lowered her head down and kissed Quinn's neck. She inhaled her deeply then gently licked her, brushing her lips against her soft skin. The sweet smell of Quinn turned her on and she shimmied lower, lightly brushing her lips against Quinn's breasts, and down her stomach until she settled between Quinn's thighs. She let her body down gently on the bed and spread Quinn's legs.

Rachel was extremely turned on at the thought of Quinn waking up to this. She looked up at Quinn's perfect body, her chest moving up and down with steady breaths. She looked down between Quinn's legs at the familiar, yet beautiful sight, zealously excited to taste her. She gently parted her folds. She licked her gently one time. Her tongue touched her opening then grazed slowly up to her clit. Quinn fidgeted and Rachel stopped and checked to see if Quinn was awake, but she wasn't.

Rachel licked her again in the same way, but instead of gently, she pressed her unusually large and agile tongue hard against Quinn. When she got to her bundle of nerves, she sucked at it until it was swollen. She felt her core heat up as she licked in circles.

Rachel was in a trance, tasting Quinn's sweet wetness, caught up in the thrill of licking her sex. Then suddenly she felt fingers snake through her hair and grip with considerable strength. It startled her so much that she gasped and lifted her head.

"Don't stop!" Quinn screeched as she pushed Rachel's head back down into her center. "You're the best at this, Rach, god, please, keep going. It's soooo good." Her speech turned into a muffled murmur as Rachel kept going. Her tongue touched Quinn's opening then licked up to her spot. She repeated this motion a few times, making Quinn dizzy with desire. Hearing Quinn's moans turned her on so much she could hardly stand it. She loved hearing Quinn's cries of pleasure. It filled her with a deep sense of satisfaction and purpose. She was making Quinn happy, and that made her happy.

Quinn felt herself reach the edge, but to her surprise, Rachel's tongue left her bundle of nerves and moved lower, teasing her opening. Rachel slid her tongue inside as far as she could, sliding it around, hitting her walls. Quinn gasped.

"Rach!" Quinn said in surprise. She marveled at Rachel's unique abilities with her own tongue, swirling inside of her, deeper than she'd expected. Quinn moved her hips up grinding very subtly into Rachel's face. Quinn bit her lip and closed her eyes. She moaned softly.

As Rachel heard Quinn's breathing become more shortened, she removed her tongue and licked hard up to her clit, flattening her tongue and pressing hard in small circles. Quinn gasped and screeched a little as Rachel paid close attention to her swollen spot. Quinn pushed Rachel in closer gripping her hair.

"Oh god." Quinn let out quietly as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her back arched as she held Rachel's head with both of her hands, keeping her on her center. She felt her orgasm shoot through her entire body. Her toes curled and her eyes fell to the back of her head as she loosened her grip on Rachel's hair. Rachel kept licking from her opening to her bundle of nerves, very gently. It sent another shock throughout Quinn's body, as Rachel touched her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Rachel crawled gracefully back up, and settled next to Quinn, one leg and one arm over her, her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Morning." Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's neck. Quinn pulled Rachel up closer and kissed her lips.

"No! I didn't brush my teeth yet." Rachel wined.

"Oh jeez, I don't care." Quinn pulled Rachel tightly with one arm and forced a kiss. She slid her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, and their tongues entwined for a couple of seconds. Then Quinn gently pecked Rachel's lips and smiled at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for…you know…that." Quinn said as she felt embarrassment course through her. She wondered why she still felt embarrassed. It must have been because Rachel still made her feel like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She grinned wildly at Rachel - she couldn't help it.

"You're welcome." Rachel said as she lowered her head onto Quinn's shoulder, moving her leg up and down Quinn's.

Rachel looked up and saw the time. She had to leave to get back to New York soon if she wanted to catch at least one of her classes. She sighed and buried her face into Quinn's neck.

"I don't wanna go." Rachel whined. Quinn rubbed her arm.

They had to spend the next couple of weeks apart, so they could get all their studying done for finals, since they had been slacking off lately. They planned on meeting up in Lima for Christmas break, where they would spend a whole month together. Rachel hoped to tell her dads about them, but she was waiting to bring that up.

Rachel pecked gently at Quinn's shoulder, neck, jaw and lips before pulling herself up and out of bed. She pulled on a pair of Quinn's sweatpants and one of her tee shirts and gathered her things together.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Quinn said, still lounging naked in her bed, her one arm behind her head.

Rachel didn't want to shower in the communal showers, where she might run the risk of seeing that Lucy girl. Her stomach turned at the thought.

"No, I'm just going to wash my face and brush my teeth, and then head back. It's getting late and I want don't want to miss all my classes."

Quinn saw the look in Rachel's eyes and feared she knew why she didn't want to stick around in the dorms. She took her arm out from behind her head and rolled over to her side in her tiny bed. She pulled the sheet up to her chin.

"Get up, babe, you've got to walk me to the bus station."

Quinn groaned as she slid out of her warm covers. She walked labouredly over to Rachel and hugged her. Rachel fixed Quinn's hair with her hands then took her face in her palms. Quinn smiled sweetly at the gesture, then leaned in to give Rachel a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not that I mind, but don't you want to put some clothes on in case your roommate comes back?" Rachel said as Quinn walked slowly over to her dresser.

Quinn closed her eyes and scrunched her face in disapproval. "Yeah okay. I guess this means you're leaving now, then."

Quinn pulled out some underwear from her drawer and thoughtlessly pulled them on.

"I have to." Rachel said, as she grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and left for a quick trip to the bathroom. "Be right back."

Quinn stood half dressed, in underwear and a tee shirt, and stared out the window at the yellow morning light. She watched a squirrel sitting on a tree branch just outside the window, grooming itself, staring at her. She watched it scurry away as she approached the window. Early mornings were so quiet on campus. She breathed in and out tasting the cool air seeping out of the drafty window, aware of each breath, aware of the fact that she and Rachel still had problems that she wasn't sure how to resolve, or if she had the courage to resolve. She wondered if she'd ruined it all, admitting to being attracted to Lucy. She wondered if she should have kept lying to Rachel. After all, she didn't actually _want_ Lucy. Rachel had to know that, right? She stared at the clouds, and the tops of the trees, the warm sunlight beaming through the leafless branches, trying to warm the chilled winter air. She touched her palm to the windowpane. The freezing glass sent a chill through her body. She kept her hand there until it hurt.

Quinn stood in a daze; lost in her own thoughts so much that she didn't hear Rachel come back in. When she heard the door close, she jumped, jolted out of her bubble of self-doubt. She gasped, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She turned her head and saw Rachel rummaging and tidying while packing.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said.

"I can't find my bra."

Quinn just stood and watched her for about ten seconds. She thought about telling Rachel about what she was thinking. She thought about apologizing again for the Lucy thing. She feared Rachel had been ruminating on the same things she was, but she chickened out, opting instead for a meaningful distraction.

"Just leave it." Quinn finally said. Rachel detected the anxiety in her voice, and was a little grateful that Quinn was feeling the same as she.

Quinn walked over behind Rachel and very gently put her arms around her waist. She snuck her hand up Rachel's oversized tee shirt and took her breast in her palm as she kissed her neck, gently stroking her palm in a slow circle. Rachel closed her eyes and hummed softly at the comforting feeling. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Rachel, leaving her lips resting on her neck. Rachel could still feel the tension in Quinn's breathing and in the way she kissed her (she even noticed her somber window gazing), but she couldn't bare any more drama so she left it alone. Soon Quinn's grip tightened, and Rachel felt that familiar ache in her core.

"Quinn-." Rachel said in protest as Quinn spun her around forcefully, pulled her in tight against her chest, and kissed her, her hand still touching her skin, grazing up and down her naked back. Rachel threw her arms around Quinn's neck and looked her in the eyes before slipping her tongue into Quinn's mouth, kissing her deeply. Rachel felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as Quinn's tongue slid against hers, igniting her core.

"Stay a little longer." Quinn mumbled out in her low, raspy, and seductive voice that drove Rachel crazy, grazing her hands up and down Rachel's back in broad strokes, and pulling down her sweatpants to reveal just her cotton bikini bottoms. Rachel placed her parted lips back on Quinn's, their tongues instantly touching, caressing and sliding around with purpose. They moaned into each other's mouths. Quinn slid her hand down into Rachel's underwear and brushed her finger gently along her center.

"Hmmm, you're wet." Quinn hummed with a crooked smile. Rachel hummed back into Quinn's mouth as Quinn rubbed her bundle of nerves in small circles. Their tongues entwined sloppily.

"Quinn, I've really got to go-." Rachel tried to say confidently as Quinn lifted her up and threw her down on the bed. Rachel yelped playfully and Quinn placed her hand back where it was as Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn in return.

"I can't let you go just yet. Not after the way you woke me up." Quinn kissed Rachel's neck, tasting her salty skin, sucking at her pulse point, and looked her in the eyes as she pushed two of her fingers inside Rachel.

Rachel gasped, then bit her bottom lip as Quinn pushed in and out slowly. They never took their eyes off each other's. Rachel pulled Quinn's tee shirt off revealing her naked breasts, which pressed against Rachel. Quinn darted her tongue back inside Rachel's eager mouth while taking her fingers out and rubbing her clit in circles again. Rachel moaned and gripped Quinn's neck while they kissed deeply and passionately, perfectly in sync. Rachel moved her hand down onto Quinn's and placed it nearer to her opening.

"Fuck me." Rachel said quietly and in a low, desperate tone, spreading her legs wider.

Quinn pushed her two fingers back inside Rachel and moved them in and out gently. Rachel looked Quinn deeply in the eyes as she moved her hips up and down.

"Faster." Rachel whispered. Her eyes were black with desire and Quinn knew what that look meant.

Quinn suddenly pumped her middle and ring fingers fast and hard and with determination and Rachel stopped moving her hips. Rachel's breath caught as she felt Quinn hit her g-spot with ease, sending her on her way to quick but rapturous orgasm. The muscles in Quinn's forearm tensed and her wrist ached, but she kept up the rough pace because she knew Rachel wanted it so bad. Rachel tried to speak but found it difficult. The lustful look in her eyes made Quinn's head spin.

"Mmmm-make me come." Rachel barely got the words out. Quinn was fucking her a little rougher than usual, but she wanted it, and she didn't need to say anything more for Quinn to oblige her.

Quinn didn't say a word, but just focused on Rachel. Rachel watched Quinn's face as she felt her core contract, Quinn still pumping so fast and with the unyielding vigor. She gasped until she couldn't breathe and her back suddenly arched so high she thought it might break. She wanted to scream but she had no air in her lungs. The shockwave of pleasure shot throughout her entire body, sending sudden spasms here and there. Her head went dizzy, and her eyes fell back in her head. Her core contracted a few times while she caught her breath and her hand was resting on top of Quinn's, which was still inside her.

"Oh my god." Rachel said. She sure was not expecting that, but she felt so much better, like for a moment her anxieties were just set free.

Quinn removed her fingers and Rachel let out a small whimper, part of her wanting more. Quinn lowered her head to kiss Rachel tongue first. Their tongues entwined with mutual moans when the sound of keys was heard in the door, which immediately opened to reveal Quinn's roommate, Dana. Rachel slid out from under Quinn and threw a pillow at her to cover up as she hastily pulled on her sweatpants.

"You've got to be kidding me. Still?" Dana said in a huff as she walked to her side of the room with her eyes glued the floor, grumbling to herself.

"Sorry." Was all Quinn could say.

Rachel hurriedly swung on her long wool coat and grabbed her bags. "It was nice to see you again, Dana." She shot a demanding look at Quinn who swiped her puffy coat, keys and phone and followed her out the door. Rachel sped up down the hall past Lucy's door. She wondered if Quinn was thinking about Lucy.

As they walked to through campus to get to the bus station, Quinn carried Rachel's overnight bag and Rachel just carried her purse.

"I can't believe you're not staying. It's Friday." Quinn finally said in a bratty tone.

"I can't miss _all_ my classes today." Rachel repeated, a little frustrated. She took a long pause. "And it'll be good. We need some time." She meant she needed time for herself, where she's not 100% wrapped up in Quinn, but she couldn't really say it any other way.

Rachel softly let out that last part and Quinn felt it hit her right in the chest. She suddenly felt nauseous. She couldn't respond. She felt like the 'break' was all her fault, even though they had an external reason for it. She had said all she thought she needed to say the night before, yet still felt anxious. She knew Rachel was still uneasy about the whole Lucy situation and she feared she couldn't do anything to fix it.

When they got to the bus station, they waited for about ten minutes for the bus to arrive. Quinn held Rachel's bag even though they were standing still, clutching it close. Rachel took it from her and placed it between her legs on the ground.

"It's only a couple of weeks." Rachel said. The words sounded loud in Quinn's ears, neither of them having spoken for a while.

"I'm not going to see Lucy anymore." Quinn responded awkwardly. Rachel took a long pause, gauging how to respond.

"No, Quinn. It's okay. We're not married. Go on a date with her. See how it goes. I know you love me. I'm okay with it. Really. It's not a big deal." Rachel nodded her head as to convince herself of the words.

Quinn paused for a while as she took that in. She was almost positive Rachel was lying but she couldn't really know for sure, and the purposeful ambiguity frustrated her immensely. She could turn this into an argument but chose not to. She labored over the right words to say. She just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Okay." Quinn said.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay I understand."

"Okay." She awkwardly paused, then blurted. "Good."

Quinn nodded again, then she let the awkwardness go as she smiled at Rachel in that same familiar, loving, sweet way that made Rachel's heart melt.

"I love you." Quinn said, a little raspy.

Rachel tried her hardest not to cry since she was afraid of what she said and was feeling pangs in her chest from missing Quinn already.

"I love you." Rachel said softly. It was all she could say without her voice shaking.

They hugged tightly. Quinn kissed Rachel on the jaw line, close to her neck and Rachel responded with a sudden kiss on the lips, her hand gently resting on Quinn's cheek. Quinn was caught off guard, a little embarrassed. Rachel's eyes were shut tight as she kissed Quinn, and Quinn slowly shut her eyes too. When they parted, Rachel grabbed her bag and leaped onto the bus like she was dancing onto it. Quinn smiled at the comparison. She watched the bus drive away, and she stayed until she couldn't see it anymore.

Quinn walked back to her dorm, and as she passed the science building, she caught Lucy's eye.

"Quinn!" Lucy yelled, running to catch up.

"Oh hey Luce." Quinn said as Lucy stopped at her side, and playfully nudged her with her shoulder. Quinn looked at the ground and her face was serious.

"Why so melancholy?" Lucy said, nudging Quinn again.

"You going back to the dorm?" Quinn said, as she resumed walking.

"No I have class, but I saw you, and I'd thought I'd say hi before I went in." Lucy said as she didn't follow. Quinn stopped and walked back to Lucy.

"It's not for another fifteen minutes though. I'm early!" Lucy laughed. Quinn chuckled softly, but unconvincingly.

"I need to talk to you." Quinn blurted out.

"Sure." Lucy said quickly.

"Look, Lucy, I have a girlfriend."

Lucy's eyes stopped sparkling as she revealed a hint of fear in her expression.

"I know. And I don't care." Lucy said casually. Her confidence stirred Quinn. It was one of the most attractive and most scary qualities about her.

"I care." Quinn said firmly.

Quinn paused.

"We … we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Quinn. What, did Rachel give you an ultimatum or something? You see that's why I don't do monogamous relationships."

Quinn understood where Lucy was coming from even if Lucy sounded crass saying it like that. She knew monogamy wasn't the only option in life, but it was right _for her_, for this one special girl. She didn't hold it against Lucy for not understanding that.

"No, actually. Rachel was the one who encouraged me to see you, but I don't think we should."

"What are you afraid of? Losing her?"

"No. I just don't think it's the right thing to do right now, for me."

"Well that's a lie. Cuz I _know_ you want to." Lucy got closer and her audacity embarrassed Quinn. Her heart started racing.

"I'm sorry. I don't." Quinn said softly. Lucy inched closer.

"What is the problem? She's okay with it. You want it. It's okay, babe. Trust me." Lucy leaned in to kiss Quinn. "Relax." Lucy whispered. She licked her lips then touched her lips to Quinn's. They barely touched before Quinn backed away fast. Lucy was shocked as if no one had ever refused her before.

"No, Lucy. I'm serious. I like you, and yes, you are very - beautiful, but it's just not worth the risk. I'm sorry. Please leave it alone. And respect my decision. We can't be friends anymore."

Lucy backed away in a huff. "Fine." She turned away. "Call me when you decide to be free." Lucy said over her shoulder, as she sauntered away to the science building. Quinn let out a deep sigh of relief as her heart slowed down to its resting rate, although she knew she wouldn't ever forget Lucy's last words. Her face was freezing from standing outside and she walked briskly back to her dorm. She decided to start paying all her attention to school starting with her four o'clock class that afternoon. Finals were going to be rough. She closed her eyes and pictured Rachel's comforting smile as her nerves quelled. She looked forward to winter break.


	7. Part 7

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed so loud her throat hurt as she ran after Rachel down her neighborhood street in Lima, Ohio. The scream came out raspy and awkward, and not as loud as it felt, because of the mucous build up in her throat from crying mixed with the shakiness caused by her rapidly beating heart. Her heart raced so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She tried to scream louder to get Rachel's attention, but her vocal cords wouldn't permit it. Rachel escaped into the darkness, and Quinn stopped to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and shook her head as her heart continued to bang against her sternum, frightened. She hated herself for being such an idiot and part of her wondered if Rachel would ever forgive her. She honestly didn't care anymore about what others thought. She felt like she and Rachel were going in circles around this one problem that was all about her own fear, not Rachel's. She had to tell her. She had to make it right.

* * *

Quinn waited until she got kicked out of the dorms to go back to Lima. Although she wanted to see Rachel so badly it pained her to think about it, she very fiercely did not want to be back in Ohio. How can she go back to that after living in New York City?

She and Rachel hadn't seen or talked more than the occasional text. Quinn hadn't even told Rachel about Lucy. The qualities she found attractive about her were in retrospect, quite superficial and she was glad she felt so fulfilled by Rachel, and free from the constant pressure to be 'cool'. She also felt pretty lucky that Rachel keeps putting up with all her bullshit. She made a mental pact with herself to stop the cowardly, irrational bullshit that she seems to keep displaying. She was on her way back to Lima, sitting on a plane, staring at a text from Rachel that read, "I can't wait to see you" with tons of hearts and kissy faces. She slept for practically the whole trip, the exhaustion from finals having had its toll on her body.

When Quinn got back, she never felt so alone and out of place. She wasn't homesick anymore. She hated Lima. She hated pretending to be perfect little Quinn, but she sucked it up and did it anyway, just to avoid a confrontation. She didn't see or call Rachel for the first couple of days, partly because of the mental adjustment to her "home-self", and partly because she knew Rachel would want to come out to their families. She couldn't deal with that just yet.

* * *

Rachel went home a day earlier than Quinn, so she had the whole trip to herself. For the first time, she was able to actually miss Quinn to the full extent that her mind could allow. No more scholastic distractions of 24/7 studying and rehearsing. She was relieved that she aced her finals, but as the relief settled, she felt the crushing nostalgia of missing her girlfriend weighing on her chest. She tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. She wondered how Quinn spent the two weeks. Did she spend them as diligently studying as she did? Or did she take her 'advice' and see more of Lucy? She vehemently hoped it was the former, because if it was the latter, the sheer thought of it made her eyes burn with hurt. She hated that she was so emotional, and she regretted not telling Quinn exactly how she felt. It is amazing what fear of a negative response will do. Fear of a fight, fear of breaking up, fear of finding out the other doesn't love you as much as you love her. Nevertheless, she had faith in them as a couple. She made up her mind that tonight was the night to tell to her dads, like she'd planned since the last time she saw Quinn in that dorm room.

When Rachel got home, she was welcomed with a little party just for her by her dads. They both hugged her at the same time, kissing her cheeks and speaking over each other. It overwhelmed her, but she was just happy to be amongst the chaos and love that was her home. She hugged and kissed them in return, and they had a nice family dinner together. During desert, Rachel stopped talking. She looked down at her cup of tea.

"Dads" She said, then paused and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I want to give you some good news, um, about me." It was coming out more awkward than she'd foreseen. Her dads watched in anticipation. Her sudden and out-of-character modesty confused them.

"Is this about a boy?" Her older dad said, smiling mischievously.

"Please tell me you're finally over that Finn boy." Her slightly younger dad said as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"No. It's not about Finn."

"Thank god. I'm sorry sweetie, but he was _so_ boring!" Said the other dad, equally as dramatic. She ignored that last comment because she did genuinely love Finn back then, and no one understood.

"It's actually, um, about Quinn." The last word floated in the air as Rachel tried not to internally panic.

"What _about_ Quinn?" Said the older dad, casually, and a little perplexed.

"I'm surprised you two kept in touch. I thought you hated each other. What did she do to you now?" Said the younger dad, confused.

"No, dad, we became friends senior year, remember?" Her dad just squinted and nodded, trying to remember.

"We kept in touch." She continued. "She gave me a bus pass."

"A what?"

"Never mind. We've been seeing a lot of each other."

Both her dads started to put the pieces together, albeit slowly. She swallowed hard, and fidgeted with her cuticles. This wasn't supposed to be so awkward and difficult. They were the open minded ones. _They should just understand and, like, already know, right?_ She thought to herself as she simultaneously tried to gather the right words.

"And…do you really not know what I'm getting at?"

"No, sweetie, please enlighten us. You're starting to freak us out." Said the younger dad.

"Me and Quinn." She raised her eyebrows, and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god, you and Quinn are a couple!" Said the older dad. Rachel nodded, relieved.

"Yes." She whispered. Her dads stared at her, waiting for her to speak again, waiting for her eyes to open. The young dad put his hand over his chest.

"Oh dear lord you really love her!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rachel said shakily with a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong honey?" Said the older dad, as he moved towards her, and put his large graceful hand on her tiny shoulder. She placed her hand on his.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just happy you guys are supportive."

"Why wouldn't we be supportive? Hello!?" Said the younger dad dramatically as he moved to the other side of her, and pulled her head to his face and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes and let some more tears come as they hugged and kissed her. She _was_ happy that they were supportive, but she was also crying because she wanted Quinn and she wasn't there.

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror at her perfectly coiffed hair and pretty little white dress she put on for dinner. She sighed and closed her eyes as she looked at her phone. Two texts from Rachel: "babe you home yet?" and "come over if you're home."

She sat through a quiet sit down dinner with her family, the only conversation being of trivial subject matter like sports or gossip about people her parents knew. After she finished her last bite of salmon, she stood up.

"I'm finished. I'm sorry, but I have to run out." She left the table.

"But Quinnie, we haven't even had dessert yet. I have a tart. " Said her mom.

"Yeah I know, I'm really full though. I won't be long." She said as she feigned a smile and grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Rachel, go see who that is." Her older dad ordered as he and his husband were cleaning the kitchen in tandem. Rachel opened the door and there was Quinn, standing there all dressed up, a huge smile on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Quinn breathed out as she leaped onto Rachel's shoulders, squeezing her so hard Rachel could only breath shallow breaths. Rachel stroked Quinn's back as they kissed each other's necks.

"Aw, honey, me too. I'm so glad you're here." She shut her eyes tight. They stayed hugging in the foyer for a good thirty seconds until Quinn brushed the hair out of Rachel's face, and kissed her sweetly, her hands resting on her cheeks. She didn't even care that Rachel's dads were close by, and the kiss turned hot. Quinn snuck her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Rachel obliged only for a couple of seconds, and then broke the kiss, giggling. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Come and—."

"I told Lucy to back off." Quinn said with her familiar bas timing. Rachel was caught off guard, as she was about to lead Quinn into the kitchen to talk to her parents.

"I mean, I told her we couldn't be friends anymore. And that I only wanted you." Rachel smiled, relieved, but oddly not surprised. She took a step back and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

"I love you." Quinn said, and Rachel nodded, smiling sweetly, like she understood everything without having to say anything.

"Come on. My dads are in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

Rachel led Quinn into the kitchen and there were Rachel's dads, beaming. They both charged her and gave her one big hug. Rachel held her breath in anticipation. Quinn was a little uncomfortable with the suddenness of the hug, hugs not being something she got a lot from her own parents, and darter her eyes over to Rachel.

"Um, Rach? What's going on?" Quinn said.

"I told them about us!" Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand. The two of them were now standing opposite Rachel's dads. There was a moment of awkward silence as Quinn took it all in.

"We're happy for you two!" The younger dad said. Rachel's older father stared wildly into Quinn's eyes.

"If you hurt our little baby-."

"Dad!" Rachel cut him off. "No." She shook her head. Quinn was speechless. She didn't want to hurt Rachel ever, but she knew she had in the past, and she definitely wasn't ready to come out to _her_ parents.

"We're very happy." Quinn said politely as she squeezed Rachel's hand for assurance. Parents always made her nervous. Mostly because her own were always so distant and scary. There was another moment of awkward silence. Quinn turned her head towards Rachel, in a failed attempt to talk to her privately.

"Can we go somewhere?" She whispered into Rachel's hair. Rachel nodded.

"We're just gonna go take a drive." Quinn said to Rachel's dads. Quinn led Rachel out the door.

Outside, Rachel was in sweats and Quinn was in her dress and a fancy wool coat. Rachel marveled at her beauty. She stared at the bare skin of her neck, and her jaw-line. She licked her lips in response as Quinn puffed her lips out to bite the lip-gloss off her slightly chapped lips.

"You look so beautiful!" Rachel said with a big smile. Quinn rolled her eyes in embarrassment and pulled Rachel in close by the waist, as they stood by her car. She stared deeply into Rachel's eyes and smirked as their centers touched. Rachel gulped.

"You're so hot." Quinn said in a low tone, almost whispering. "Even in sweats."

"Yeah right." Rachel said as Quinn pulled her in even closer and kissed her on the lips, then gently grazing her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel gulped again as her heart began to race. The only thoughts that crossed her mind were sex, sex, sex, and more sex, and she thought she might go mad, so she opened her mouth and darted her tongue into Quinn's mouth, kissing her hard. Quinn gripped Rachel's sweatshirt at the waist and returned the affection, moaning into Rachel's mouth, their tongues entangling, battling, searching, like they haven't kissed in years. Then Quinn forced them apart, breaking their seal and Rachel whimpered in disapproval. Rachel took a deep breath, massaged her temples with her two fingers, blinked many times, took another deep breath, and tried to compose herself. Her core throbbed and she put her hand on the cold metal of the car.

"Get in the car." Quinn said as she walked to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" Rachel said as she got in.

Quinn drove for ten minutes until she stopped in a parking lot to the nearest but closed park. No one was around. She unhooked her seatbelt, and kept the car running for heat.

"Get in the back." She said as she opened the door and entered the back seat. As they both sat in the back, Quinn picked a wrapped present from the floor.

"Happy Hanukkah, and Merry Christmas." Quinn said as she handed it to Rachel.

"Oh Quinn! I didn't know we were doing this now. I left yours at home."

"It's okay, just open it." Quinn said. Rachel opened it and revealed a white gold bracelet from Tiffany's in New York. Rachel gasped loudly and dramatically.

"Holy shit, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, and Quinn laughed. She had gotten some money from her dad to spend on Christmas gifts; 75% went to this bracelet.

"There's an engraving. Look."

"I'm yours forever, love Quinn." Rachel read out loud. Her eyes started to burn and tears just started streaming. All she kept thinking was that it was like they were married. It affected her to the point where she couldn't stop crying. She was filled with an overwhelming amount of love.

"Don't cry, Rach!"

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her puffy bloodshot eyes with her sweatshirt. "I'm not dressed for this moment."

"What?"

"Look at you. You look amazing. I look like shit. I'm going to remember this moment as me looking a mess."

"You look beautiful as always. I'm glad you like it." She said as she stretched her arm out. "Come here." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel over to her by the waist. Rachel sat in Quinn's lap and kissed her.

"I love you so much. Thank you for my beautiful bracelet."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel back.

Rachel then moved to straddle Quinn, her knees touching the seat. Their tongues entwined as they sat in the back of Quinn's spacious car, Rachel's hands in Quinn's hair. Quinn groped Rachel's legs and ass, then snuck her hands up Rachel's sweatshirt and unhooked her bra. Her hands roamed around her torso, squeezing her breasts, feeling the warm skin of her tiny waist and toned stomach against her fingers and palms. Rachel removed her top to reveal her naked breasts, nipples erect, and goose bumps showing as Rachel gasped at her touch. Quinn kissed and licked them passionately and then placed her mouth on her breastbone, kissing her hot skin, as she groped her ass over her jeans. Rachel closed her eyes and tilted her head back, running her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn unzipped Rachel's jeans.

"Let me take these off." Rachel said as she rolled herself off Quinn, pulled her jeans and underwear off, and then swiftly returned to Quinn's lap. She ground her hips down onto Quinn as their tongues and lips gently touched. Rachel then snaked her fingers through Quinn's hair and pulled her into a deep, rough, kiss. Her tongue darted inside Quinn's mouth as she massaged her tongue with her own. They both moaned simultaneously, as they felt their cores ignite. Their tongues battled, and searched around inside each other's mouths, taking in as much of each other as possible.

Quinn gently placed her fingers over Rachel's center. She marveled at how wet Rachel was, and slipped her fingers around her clit. Rachel moaned at her touch as she leaned in to kiss Quinn again. Quinn rubbed her clit harder as her other arm wrapped around Rachel's tiny waist. Rachel sloppily kissed Quinn as she pushed hard against Quinn's fingers, grinding her hips up and down, and whimpering softly.

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and chest as she slid two fingers easily inside Rachel's opening. Rachel let out a singing sigh of pleasure at the sensation, her mouth open, slightly smiling, remembering the feeling. Then Quinn gripped Rachel's waist hard as she took control, pushing her fingers swiftly in and out, with her face pushed against Rachel's heaving chest. Rachel put two arms around Quinn's shoulders and tilted her head back, snaking her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn licked and kissed Rachel's salty skin as she pumped her fingers into her girlfriend, her thumb touching her most sensitive spot.

"Yes." Rachel breathily exclaimed as she rode Quinn's fingers, feeling herself about to orgasm, her eyes closed, her mouth open, her heart racing. Quinn stared at Rachel's open mouth, her tongue grazing her bottom lip. She felt Rachel's walls clench around her fingers and then pumped faster.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god." Rachel kept saying. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna!—aahhhh!" Her breath hitched and she let out a scream of joy as Quinn continued to push her fingers in and out more deliberately. Rachel gripped Quinn's hair as her body shook and her stomach clenched over and over again. Her knees shook against the leather. Quinn kissed her breasts and licked her skin again, then Rachel's grip on her loosened and her breathing became heavier and deeper as she tried to come back to reality. Quinn slipped her fingers out of Rachel and hugged her tight as Rachel kissed her hard, her tongue entangling with her own. Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth as Rachel looked at her and smiled. Quinn slid her hands up and down Rachel's naked thighs, caressing her ass, as they kissed some more.

Then Rachel reached behind Quinn and unzipped the back of her dress, then quickly unhooked her bra to reveal her naked breasts, which she eagerly took in her hands and massaged, feeling her erect nipples between her fingers. She then dropped to the floor, on her knees, and pushed the bottom of Quinn's dress up and swiftly pulled off her underwear. Quinn snaked her fingers through Rachel's soft hair as Rachel gripped Quinn's ass and pulled her closer to her face. Quinn spread her legs wide in anticipation. Rachel did not hesitate, and she licked from her opening up to her clit. Quinn gasped at the sensation of Rachel's tongue, and placed both hands on Rachel's head as Rachel paid close attention to her most sensitive spot. She flattened her tongue and pushed down hard as she massaged it in circles. Quinn bucked her hips up and pushed Rachel's head in harder, her hips moving up and down against Rachel's face.

Quinn hadn't felt that amazing tongue on her wet sex in much too long a time, and she was overcome with emotion at the missed sensation. She closed her eyes and felt tears stream down her face. She suddenly felt herself reaching orgasm already and let out a series of short whimpers, her breath catching, tears falling into her open mouth. Rachel gripped Quinn's ass and pulled her in even closer, sucking at her spot, then she slipped her tongue inside Quinn's opening.

"Oh god!" Quinn moaned in low raspy tone as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she let Rachel take her over. Rachel's tongue slid around wildly, and Quinn's heart raced, her breath hitched, and then Rachel could feel Quinn's walls clenching around her tongue. She then took her tongue out, and slipped two of her fingers into Quinn and pumped really fast.

"Oh!" Quinn yelped as Rachel pushed faster, sending her on her way in only about five seconds. Then she felt her core contract and her entire body start to spasm as she came apart. Her toes curled and she shook; Rachel's fingers still inside her. She smiled with complete satisfaction, and then let out a slight moan as Rachel pulled her fingers out. Rachel crawled back up to kiss Quinn and Quinn wiped the hair and sweat off Rachel's face with both her hands. She smiled, and kissed her again. Rachel smiled back, and placed her face in Quinn's neck, kissing her gently.

Then suddenly Quinn gripped her again by the waist and lied Rachel down on her back, on the seat. She lifted one of Rachel's beautifully strong legs up over her shoulder, then lowered her head, and placed her tongue on Rachel's bundle of nerves, kissing it, and sucking at it with great attention. Rachel was caught off guard, but immediately felt the effects. She pushed Quinn's head down harder into her, as Quinn licked with violent fervor. She was desperate to taste Rachel, to have all of her at that moment. She was filled with such intense emotion that she almost didn't understand. She wanted to take in as much as she could. It was like she had no control, like Rachel's wetness was heroine to her. She had to have more. Rachel moaned as Quinn's intense passion desperately turned her on. She ground her hips into Quinn's face, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh fuck." Rachel cried as she held Quinn's head in her hands, pushing her in closer, "Yes. Oh god right there, keep doing that. Oh god." She said quietly as her walls began to clench and her breathing became more rapid. She gripped Quinn's hair and rolled her hips up and down slowly then faster and faster, riding Quinn's face hard. Then suddenly, she screamed in intense pleasure as she felt her core contract. The sensation jolted up to her head and down to her toes as her eyes rolled back. Quinn kissed Rachel's stomach, breasts, chest, neck, jaw, lips, as she gently rested her hand on Rachel's bundle of nerves, letting Rachel experience her orgasm fully. Rachel's core contracted once more and they looked at each other intensely and directly in the eyes. Rachel noticed Quinn's wild eyes, a little bloodshot from crying. She was so overcome with love that she had to kiss her. Rachel then brushed her lips gently against Quinn's and then kissed her hard, their tongues battling. Their lips smacked together. Rachel licked Quinn's spit off her own lips, tasting herself. She giggled.

"I really missed you." Rachel said through her giggly smile. Quinn smiled back, her emotions taking hold of her.

"I really love you." Quinn choked out through a lump in her throat as she kissed her once more, then rested her head on her chest. It was a little uncomfortable in that back seat, but they didn't care. They lied there cuddling without speaking for a little while. Rachel stroked Quinn's back and hummed a soothing song. Quinn's feverish passion calmed and she fell into a short nap. Afterwards, Quinn opened her eyes and sat up, and put her dress back on. Rachel watched her.

"What is it?" Rachel said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get up and stretch."

"Quinn." Rachel said as she sat up slowly and put her sweatshirt back on, leaving her bra and jeans and underwear on the floor.

"I really love my gift. I means so much to me, really."

"Well I wanted to do something special… for you. And I mean it. I mean what I wrote on it." She said as she smiled sweetly at Rachel.

"I know you do, babe. And It is special. It is so special." She emphatically grabbed her chest, and then she paused. "And also…I'm happy… um, that you decided not to see Lucy anymore. I mean, I knew you loved me. I had faith in us, I mean, I didn't really want-."

"I know." Quinn said, and Rachel snuggled up against Quinn and they held hands. Quinn touched Rachel's bracelet. "Now you know for sure that I only want you." She paused. "Only you, babe. Forever and ever." She said in a lighter tone, suddenly self-conscious, and trying not to be too melodramatic. Rachel pulled their entwining hands up and kissed Quinn's hand.

"I never doubted our love." Rachel said. "Which is why I told my dads." Quinn only nodded her head.

"This doesn't mean we have to come out to your parents, you know." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn said, though she knew that's what Rachel really wanted. As much as Quinn wanted to be honest and open and do the right thing, something was pulling her back. It was the crippling fear of being made to feel like an other, an outsider, a deviant. She hated herself for being a constant coward, but sometimes it felt too powerful to overcome. And yet at other times she felt that Rachel's love for her could give her the strength to overcome anything. With her, anything's possible, she thought. Maybe she could try. Rachel played with her bracelet, wondering what Quinn was thinking. Quinn rubbed Rachel's arm lovingly, and it soothed Rachel. She closed her eyes.

"Let's do it." Quinn said, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said as she tilted her head up to look at Quinn's face.

"Yeah. Why not? What am I so afraid of? What's the worse that can happen? They disown me and I can't go to Yale anymore?" She paused. "They wouldn't do that would they?" She said softly, and rhetorically.

"Let's wait until after Christmas. Or after New Years. Or you know, we don't have to tell them." Rachel said, suddenly fearing the gravity of it.

"No. It'll be good for us. I need to do this." Quinn said, as she squeezed Rachel's arm unconsciously. Rachel moved back onto Quinn's lap, her legs stretched out on the seat. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"No pressure." Rachel said as she stared into Quinn's eyes with fierce sincerity.

"I know." Quinn paused. "I want to be able to be free – to be with you openly and not have to worry about other people. We shouldn't have to constantly walk on eggshells around our parents. Oh, this would upset them, that would upset them, we shouldn't upset them unnecessarily, they wouldn't understand, it's not their business. God, they're adults, they should be able to handle it. Right?" Quinn looked up into Rachel's attentive, and comforting big brown eyes. It sounded great in theory, but the fear of disappointing her parents still irked her even if it was irrational. Rachel nodded empathetically and kissed Quinn sweetly, gently holding her jaw with her fingertips. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes at the sentiment. It made her heart ache to know this girl loved her so much.

"I need you there with me, when I tell them." Quinn said as her hand moved up Rachel's sweatshirt to feel her soft warm skin, hugging her close.

"Sure, if that's what you want. Anything you want." Rachel said softly as she curled her knees up so Quinn was cradling her. She let Quinn's hand roam around her naked legs, over her hips, and under her shirt, and she leaned her head onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn pulled Rachel in closer and kissed her lips gently, touching the tip of her tongue to Rachel's, teasing her. She moved her hand around to Rachel's breasts, and gently massaged one, feeling Rachel's nipple harden between her fingers. Rachel moaned softly, then broke the kiss and smiled into Quinn's eyes.

"We probably should go back. Don't you think?" Rachel let out through a huge mischievous smile, with her arms around Quinn's neck now, as Quinn continued to grope her all over.

"No." Quinn said as she kissed her again, darting her tongue into Rachel's mouth. "I can't get enough of you." She said in a sweet, seductive tone that reminded Rachel of her singing voice. Those last words echoed in the air as Rachel felt her heart ache, and she opened her mouth wide to let Quinn in, their lips smacking against each other, tongues searching for each other. The thought of Quinn wanting her so badly made her head spin.

"Mmmm." Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as she felt her heart starting to beat in her throat. Quinn's hands roamed up and down her naked legs, then to her hips, gripping her ass hard.

"My god, Rach. You're so hot, I can't stand it." She said as she kissed Rachel's throbbing pulse point on her neck and placed her hand on Rachel's slippery wet center. Rachel hummed as Quinn rubbed her bundle of nerves.

"You're so wet." Quinn whispered in a shaky and raspy voice as she rubbed in small circles. Rachel was so turned on that she thought she might explode any minute, and she began to pant. Rachel leaned into Quinn, closed her eyes, and suddenly her hand shot up like a spasm, searching for Quinn's face. She grabbed Quinn's face with her hand and looked her in the eye. Then Quinn easily slipped two fingers inside her wet, hot opening.

"Ohhh!" Rachel screamed quite loudly at the sensation, and held Quinn's head tighter, shutting her eyes tightly again. Quinn pumped fast, instantly hitting her g-spot, sending Rachel to a quick orgasm. Rachel was still overwhelmed by Quinn's continued violent passion, and she felt herself clench up, and then explode into a series of convulsions.

"Oh my….god. Oh my….go-." Rachel muttered out as she came hard, shaking, biting her bottom lip, then letting it take her over.

Quinn watched her rapturously. She was addicted to the sight of Rachel's orgasmic face. It was beautiful to her. Rachel curled her body into a ball in Quinn's lap as she came down from her high, licked her lips slowly, and then started to laugh.

"Why do you do that?" Rachel giggled.

"Do what?"

"It's not fair." Rachel said. They both laughed. "Why do I feel like I'm the only naked one here? Why is your dress on?"

"I don't know. That last time was spontaneous." Said Quinn as she rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's naked leg and ass.

"That's what I mean. Not fair." Rachel said. "Why don't _you_ sit in _my_ lap?" Quinn chuckled. "What? Just 'cause I'm smaller you can't sit in my lap?" Rachel said seriously. Quinn stopped laughing.

"No. Yeah sure, I can." Quinn said awkwardly as Rachel slipped off her lap, and onto the seat, in a ready position.

"Well, come on." Rachel said with a commanding and seductive look in her eyes. A look Quinn was never able to resist.

"Okay." Quinn said as she slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it off. She locked eyes with Rachel as she unhooked her bra and crawled over to Rachel, slowly straddling her. Rachel gulped. Quinn's breasts rested in front of Rachel's face and Rachel slid her hands up and down Quinn's back as she eagerly but sensuously kissed her breasts.

"You're perfect." Rachel said as she slid her hands all around Quinn's torso, squeezing her breasts, feeling her toned abs, her hips, her ass, her legs, digging her fingers into her skin. Quinn lifted Rachel's sweatshirt off and their skin touched as Quinn's arms fell back down to her side. Rachel tugged at Quinn's underwear.

"Get rid of these." Rachel commanded. Quinn rolled onto the seat and slipped them off, flinging them on the floor, and then she turned back onto Rachel's lap, completely naked. Rachel groped Quinn's thighs and ass and up her sides, then she settled her right hand on Quinn's center. She parted her folds and touched her sensitive spot gently.

"Ah!" Quinn gasped softly at her touch as Rachel rubbed attentively.

"That's nice, right?" Rachel said in a low voice.

"Yes." Quinn hissed as she closed her eyes. Then Rachel squeezed her breast with one hand and she slipped her two fingers inside with the other. Quinn ground her hips down onto Rachel's hand. She moaned and Rachel felt a rush of excitement.

"I wanna fuck you." Rachel whispered as she gripped Quinn's lower back, stopping her hips from gyrating, and started to pump her hard.

"Oh god!" Quinn screamed as Rachel pushed her fingers in and out. "Right there. Oh god, yes." Quinn tilted her head back. Rachel's other hand gripped her ass hard, leaving marks on her skin. Her right forearm muscle started to burn as she felt Quinn about to come.

"You gonna come?" Rachel grunted out.

"Yes!" Quinn screamed in a loud and high-pitched tone as she fell apart on top of Rachel. Her breath caught and she collapsed onto Rachel as her core convulsed rapidly, her toes curling. She licked her lips and moaned as Rachel pulled her fingers out, so she could wrap her arms around Quinn, caressing her and kissing her chest. Quinn then picked her head up and kissed Rachel hard on the lips. She slipped her tongue easily into Rachel's mouth and moaned. Rachel hummed in return as she snaked her hand through her blonde hair, kissing her sensually in return. They could have kept this going all night.

Then, suddenly: _buzz buzz beep!_ A text message popped up on Quinn's screen, sounding from the floor. She groaned as she pulled her lips away from Rachel's, touching foreheads dramatically. She kissed Rachel on the cheekbone then rolled off her to slip her dress back on. Then she fished for her phone. The text was from her mother.

_Where are you sweetie?_ Was all the text said. It was around 10pm now, and Quinn suddenly felt guilty for running out on her parents in the middle of dinner.

"Shit. I have to go back home." Said Quinn.

"Wait, it's not that late, is it?" Rachel said, not bothering to find a phone or a clock.

"No, but, you know, I kind of left without saying where I was going and stuff." Quinn said warily, knowing the reality of what she was saying. Rachel knew it too, but decided not to push it.

"It's okay." Rachel said sweetly. "You don't have to tell them you were with me."

"No, I'm going to tell them, Rach." Quinn said defensively.

"Yeah I know, I was just saying you—never mind." Rachel said as she shook her head and bit her lip, avoiding a possible fight. She picked her underwear up off the floor and pulled them on fast. "I wasn't pushing you. God." She said dramatically as she wiggled into her jeans.

"I know I'm sorry." Quinn said earnestly, looking into Rachel's eyes. Then she leaned into the front seat, reached her arm to the glove box and pulled out a compact and some lipstick. Rachel watched her squirm around, and she smirked at the sight; an up-skirt shot of Quinn. Quinn started fixing her messy hair and smudged makeup with her ring finger. "Jesus Christ I look like I've run a marathon." Quinn patted her flawless skin and reapplied her pink lipstick with ease. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Rachel said dramatically. Quinn nudged her.

"Get in the front seat." Quinn said.

"What? You actually look gorgeous, I am not kidding." Rachel said, sounding muffled as she got out of the car and entered the front seat. The door slammed shut behind her. Quinn chuckled to herself as she turned the car on and drove away.

Now it was two days after Christmas, which was a week after Quinn and Rachel's rendezvous in the parked car. Quinn had invited Rachel and her dads over to visit with her parents for dinner– that day being _the_ _day._ Quinn was nervous, but knew that she had to be confident. Confident in her parents' love for her, and confident in her own convictions. Of course, if she wasn't strong, or at least projected a strong exterior, then the whole thing would collapse. Not just in the eyes of her parents, but in her own mind. She had a running mantra in her head, convincing herself to be brave, like she was preparing for a battle. _You're a fierce warrior_. She would never dare say it out loud.

When Rachel arrived, Quinn felt a sudden calm, like just Rachel's presence gave her courage. She hugged her tightly hello, smelling her hair. She noticed the gleaming bracelet on her wrist, which warmed her heart. Rachel's dads smiled warmly at Quinn, which gave her an extra nudge of support.

They had a nice, quiet and polite dinner, equipped with classical music wired throughout the whole downstairs. They had sole meunière, like it was straight out of a Parisian restaurant. Only polite conversation was had, as Quinn was waiting until after dinner to tell her parents about her and Rachel. This reserved atmosphere, although normal to Quinn, was a little unnerving to Rachel and her parents, but they tried their best to fit in for Quinn's sake. Quinn sat next to Rachel, every once in a while sneakily placing her hand on Rachel's knee or reaching for her hand under the table, almost like it was an unconscious gesture. Rachel's touch, even if it was as slight as feeling her up against the back of her hand or against one of her fingers was comforting to Quinn.

After dinner, Quinn wrangled everyone in the living room. The parents indulged in after dinner drinks and everyone sat in waiting as Quinn stood in the middle of the room. She turned to face her parents.

"Mom, dad, I want to talk to you about something." Quinn started. There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone stared at each other in what seemed like a private moment, but no one moved.

"We're listening, sweetie." Her mom said politely. Quinn can detect that she's putting on a nicer heir for the 'guests'. Quinn stood tall and erect, and looked directly into her parents' eyes.

"This is something I need you guys to know. Not because I need to get it off my chest, but because I've come to realize that keeping secrets isn't something anyone should have to do." She cleared her throat and clenched her hands into fists, then calmly said, "I'm a lesbian." She paused. "And I'm in love with Rachel." She turned her head slightly to look at Rachel, who was on the edge of her seat with a look that could only be described as a look of strength and encouragement. Rachel nodded her head very subtly. Quinn's parents shifted in their seats after the initial shock. Her mother gestured to the Berry's.

"Please, understand, this is a family matter." Said Quinn's dad.

"No, mother. They are staying." Quinn said firmly but not angrily. She motioned for them to all sit as they looked like they were about to get up. They quickly sat back down.

"Honey. Please." Her mother said. "Let's discuss this in private."

"No." She said. "Listen." She paused. "I know you guys love and support me. Even when I made a mistake in high school and got pregnant, you took me back. But that was a mistake. This is not a mistake, or a phase, or experimentation, or a rebellion. This is love. This is me. It isn't something to feel ashamed of." She started to get a little more impassioned and her heart started to speed up. She swallowed. "I love Rachel." She said it softly, definitely. There was a long pause as her parents tried to cover up their immediate anger. Rachel jittered in her seat, wanting so badly to get up to stand beside Quinn, but Quinn motioned her away. Quinn's parents remained silent.

"You have to say something. They're not leaving." Quinn said.

"Quinn." Her father finally said. "First you tell us that you want to study astrology or some ridiculous thing, now you tell us that you're choosing a deviant lifestyle." He paused as Quinn's insides began to boil and Rachel's older dad held her other dad back from an attempt at defending themselves. "I don't know what to say to this." He looked at his wife as she shook her head in equal astonishment.

"I already said I am not rebelling. It's not a lifestyle choice. It's who I am." Quinn said.

"What about all those boys you dated? I don't understand." Her mother said.

"Mom, it's not about that. I fell in love with Rachel. That's all that matters." Quinn said shakily. She motioned to the Berry men. "Ask Rachel's dads. They love each other. They've been together forever."

"Yes, we love each other deeply and we can't explain it, it chose us." Rachel's older father said. "We are who we are. There's no sense fighting it." Quinn's dad stood up and walked over a small tray with alcohol on it. He poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took a sip and then calmly started to speak.

"Quinn. I don't try to understand you anymore. I have been very lenient with you over the past few years. I've accepted that you are different from myself and your mother, and have tried to give you a certain amount of freedom to grow and discover who you want to be in life, but honestly, this is just too far. I disagree with this wholeheartedly and I don't want you ruining a chance at a very successful and happy life. I can't accept this." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Dad, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying your mother and I can't support this. We cannot support you if you choose to live a life where you are going to be marginalized and treated poorly-."

"And darling, you _will_ go to hell if you continue on like this." Her mother said, cutting off her husband as she stood up and put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn quickly shrugged it off.

"I don't believe this." Quinn said. "Are you saying that you're not going to pay for Yale? Or anything?"

"If you do not stop this behavior completely, and start living a normal life, then we will not pay for your education and we will bring you home." Her father said. The Berry's both stood up in bitter anger.

"I will not let you speak to your daughter like this! This is ridiculous. She is just trying to be open and honest with you. She trusted you!" Rachel's younger father bellows out in a rage.

"Excuse me. This is my family. You do not have a say in this conversation. Please leave my house."

"NO!" Quinn said to her father. "Please. Don't leave. It's okay. I can speak for myself." She said to Rachel's dad.

"Dad, please." Quinn said. "I love Rachel. Just like you love mom. It's no different." Her mom placed her hands over her own face in astonishment and shook her head. "Dad, I can't do this. You can't make me choose." Rachel finally stood up.

"Quinn. It's okay. You deserve to go to Yale and have a brilliant career. It isn't worth it." Rachel said.

"How can you say that?" Quinn shrieked to Rachel, tears in her eyes. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Rachel tried to take her hand but Quinn refused to accept it. But Rachel stayed standing next to her.

"No, dad. You can't do this to me. Mom, you can't let him do this to me." Quinn said, crying now. She could no longer hold her warrior-like exterior.

"Sweetie, you'll get over this. You're still so young. You just need to find the right man. A good man who will love you and treat you with respect and be a good husband." Her mother said. "You need to give yourself time to find him."

"I've already found the right person. And it's Rachel!" Quinn pleaded with her mom. She looked at her dad. "Please!" She screamed at them both.

"I'm sorry honey." Was all her dad said. And then the tears streamed down Quinn's face. She turned to Rachel, who was also sobbing. Rachel hoped that Quinn would choose her, but she knew it wasn't the smart choice. She looked back at Quinn and feigned an expressionless face. Quinn was confused.

"Okay." Quinn said shakily after a long pause. She looked at Rachel and gave her a cold look. "I'm sorry." She said.

Rachel didn't need a moment to process it, she just turned, grabbed her purse and coat, and bolted out the door. She left her parents there, and just ran down the dark cold street as fast as she could. She stopped suddenly after about five of minutes to catch her breath and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She opened her mouth and began to convulse in dry heaves, her stomach in terrible pain. How could she live without Quinn? She couldn't bear it. She gave into her weakness, and fell apart in that moment.

Quinn immediately regretted it as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. What was she thinking? It was like she left her body and watched the words float in the air and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The need to please her parents, to live up to their idea of perfection was eating away at her until she was bullied into caving. She was filled with boiling rage. How could she have let them manipulate her like that? The slamming of the door fueled her even more as she looked at the Berry's, then at her parents with a piercing look of determination.

"Wait!" She said to everyone. "I take it back. I take it all back. Mom, dad, you're both cowards and I _choose_ not to be in this family anymore." Silence. "You cannot force me into being like you. I gave you a chance to do what was right. I bared my soul to you. I foolishly thought you really loved _me_. I guess I was wrong. I don't want your money or your 'support'." Quinn then turned and ran for the door, leaving the parents alone in the living room.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed so loud her throat hurt as she ran after Rachel. The scream came out raspy and awkward, and not as loud as it felt, because of the mucous build up in her throat from crying mixed with the shakiness caused by her rapidly beating heart. She tried to scream louder to get Rachel's attention, but her vocal cords wouldn't permit it. Rachel escaped into the darkness, and Quinn stopped to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and shook her head as her heart continued to bang against her sternum, frightened. She hated herself for being such an idiot and part of her wondered if Rachel would ever forgive her. She honestly didn't care anymore about what others thought. She felt like she and Rachel were going in circles around this one problem that was all about her own fear, not Rachel's. She had to tell her. She had to make it right. Quinn finally found Rachel kneeling in someone else's front lawn, retching.

"Oh god. Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she ran over to her, frightened to her core. What had she done to the love of her life? Did she just fuck everything up for good? "Are you all right?" She screeched.

"No, Quinn. I'm fine. Please. Leave me alone." Rachel said through held back tears. "I'm not trying to make a scene here, I just want to be alone." Quinn kneeled down beside her and put her arm around her.

"Shhh." Quinn said as Rachel tried to wriggle free. "Shhhh." She said again as she rubbed Rachel's back. "It's okay. You're okay." She whispered. Rachel calmed down and then cried into Quinn's shoulder.

"I have something I need to tell you." Quinn said as she picked Rachel up. They stood facing each other.

"What?" Rachel said, dejected. What could she possibly say? She broke up with her. There's nothing else. She felt like dying and like punching Quinn in the face at the same time. But who was she to be angry? It was the 'right' thing to do. College is more important than love. It's logical.

"I told them off. Right after you left. I told them that I choose you. I realized that it was a huge mistake literally right after I said it. I'm sorry I let them get to me. I'm so so sorry. I love you so much. I don't need Yale or their money. But I do need you. Please forgive me. Please. I love you." The words hung in the air as Rachel soaked them up.

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was so relieved, and decided in that moment to let go of her anger because it wasn't worth it. She couldn't imagine a life without Quinn. Giving her up was something she didn't think she had the bravery to do. Quinn wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes.

"I'll move to the city and get some roommates. I'll get a job. Maybe I can apply for a scholarship to NYU. I don't know. I'll figure it out." Quinn said. Then she embraced Rachel and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Let's walk back to your house. You up for it?"

"Yeah I can use a walk." Rachel said. They walked for about twenty minutes until they go to Rachel's house. They didn't speak.

Rachel had brought her little purse with her; so luckily, she had her keys and her phone. When they got to the house, they went straight upstairs, their hands locked in a tight grip. Rachel opened the door to her bedroom and turned the lights on. Rachel kicked her shoes off and jumped on the bed, lying on it sideways, her feet dangling over the edge. She let out a loud sigh. Her head hurt from all the crying and her stomach hurt from dry heaving. She closed her eyes. Then all of a sudden she felt a cold wet object on her forehead. It was Quinn placing a cold washcloth on her.

"I think you need to drink some water." Quinn said. "I'll get you some." Quinn rubbed her arm and swiftly ran downstairs to get her a glass of water. Rachel lied there with the compress on her forehead. She felt her heart racing from nerves when she thought about what had transpired. _Oh god, what are we gonna do now? _It was all too much. She decided to try to relax, but couldn't. She was nauseous and hot, and her head was pounding from crying so much. She moved the washcloth to her burning puffy eyes. She took another deep breath. When Quinn arrived with a glass of water, some advil, and some pretzels, Rachel was lying completely still in the same position. Quinn placed the objects down on the nightstand.

"Get up, babe. I got you some water, and some pretzels, and some advil if you want."

"Yeah thanks." Rachel mumbled as sat got up through a groan. Quinn sat beside her and rubbed her back as she drank the water and ate the pretzels like a sick child.

"You feel better?" Quinn said, still rubbing her back.

"Mmmhmm." Rachel muttered through chewing. When she was finished she leaned into Quinn's shoulder. "I like when you rub my back." She mumbled again. "It's so soothing."

"Why don't you lie down. Here. Get out of that dress." Quinn gently unzipped Rachel's dinner party dress and fetched her some pajamas. She even took off her bra. "Get under the covers."

"You're going to be a great mom someday." Rachel said though a sweet smile. She gently wiped the hair from Quinn's face as she was being tucked in. Quinn bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should sleep." Quinn whispered.

"Only if you cuddle me to sleep." Rachel said as she reached for Quinn's hand.

"You know I want to, but I'm going to go downstairs and wait for your dads so I can have a chat with them about things. So they're not worried. You know."

"Please." Rachel said, holding her fingers in her hand. "Just for a little while. Until I fall asleep."

"All right." Quinn acquiesced. After all, she was powerless to Rachel's demands. Rachel kissed her hand as she slipped off her dress and crawled into bed, in her underwear. Quinn settled behind Rachel, spooning her, kissing her neck and cheek gently, and squeezing her tight. Rachel reached her head back and kissed Quinn on the lips with love, their full lips interlocking perfectly. Quinn gave her a quick peck on the nose and Rachel smiled then turned her head back to her pillow and shut her eyes. It was so silent Rachel could hear Quinn's every breath. The slight touch of air from Quinn's breath gave her goose bumps. She pulled Quinn's arm into her chest tight.

"Relax." Quinn whispered and Rachel let go. "Shhh."

"Thanks for staying here with me." Rachel whispered back.

"Mhm." Quinn responded. She ran her hand up and down Rachel's leg and hip.

"Oh, I forgot to give you your Christmas present." Rachel muttered.

"Shhh. It's okay. Just go to sleep." Quinn responded.

Rachel let out a faint whisper of 'love you' just before she fell asleep, which was rather quickly after she let herself relax. Quinn took a deep breath in, to smell Rachel and kissed her jaw line gently one more time before getting up to wait downstairs. She wiggled out of Rachel's grasp, put her dress back on, and tip toed out.

-end of part 7-


	8. Part 8

As Rachel was softly sleeping in her comfortable bed upstairs, Quinn stood in the quiet kitchen of the Berry household, waiting for the Berry men, clutching a mug of chamomile tea, caught in a stare. She finally let herself think about the night, letting it play back in her mind.

What was she going to do? She just effectively ruined her future. No more Yale. No more luxury of going to college and figuring out her career, her life. She felt her heart race and her stomach knot up with anxiety and possible regret. The tea wasn't helping. She closed her eyes and set the mug down. She took a deep breath and pictured Rachel sleeping. That's what it was for. It was for love. It was for independence and self-worth. It was the right decision.

It was the right decision.

* * *

As happy Rachel thoughts floated across her mind, eyes closed, momentarily lost, a smile across her face, forcing herself to remember the positive, the sound of a man's startled her out of it.

"Quinn." Rachel's older dad said.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Berry." Quinn said, embarrassed.

"What are you doing in our kitchen? I can see you're making yourself at home." He said sternly while he gestured to her mug. It was almost like he had no emotion in his voice. It scared her. Her throat started to shake. She thought she might break.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk with you both. Clear the air. Explain myself." She swallowed. Her throat felt dry.

"Is Rachel okay?" They said almost in unison.

"She is. She is sleeping. Don't worry about her, she is fine."

They both took a deep reassured breath. Rachel's older dad sat down in one of the bar stools at the island while she and the younger dad remained standing.

"But I wanted to uh, stay and talk to you…two." She swallowed. Her voice was noticeably shaky.

"Sweetie." Rachel's younger dad said, sensing her nerves. "Are you all right?" He walked over to her and rubbed her back. Quinn put her hand over her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't know, to be honest." Quinn said, muffled. She didn't know why she didn't just say she was fine. He brought her in for a hug with one strong arm. She buried her head in his chest and started to cry. It was completely unexpected.

"Oh, sweetie." He said. Quinn was beginning to understand why Rachel loved her dads so much. His hug felt so warm and kind. Rachel's older father sat back in his chair, his chin in his palm. He felt for her, although his mind was elsewhere, thinking of his daughter Rachel, and how this would affect her future. The events of the night seemed to just make him agitated instead of emotional.

"Shhh." The younger dad said, rubbing Quinn's back as she started to sob. "Let it out, honey. It's okay." Quinn put both arms around the warm man's waist and let herself cry. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't expecting to even become emotional. She was planning on explaining herself and politely asking to crash on their couch until Rachel went back to New York. Nothing was going right. She was a mess, embarrassed, crying into this warm man's chest. She couldn't believe such a kind man existed. He continued to rub her back. She thought of Rachel bent over, sobbing and retching in the street, which only made it worse. Then, eventually, she sniffed up and took a deep breath.

"Feel better?"

Quinn nodded her head like a child. She looked at the teary stain on his sweater.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She said as she backed away a step, putting her hands on the cool countertop.

"It's okay." He said softly. He made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water to give to Quinn.

"So you had something to explain?" Said the older dad.

"Oh yeah. Well, actually, I really just wanted to apologize for roping you into this. All of you. I understand if you feel imposed upon or something." She looked down, then up, then took a swig of water, then put the cap back on and gripped the bottle.

"It's fine." Said the older dad. He took a long pause. "Quinn."

"Yes?"

"I need to say this. I need to make sure you have Rachel's best interest in mind. Encourage her to stay in school and follow her dreams, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, of course! I love Rachel and always put her first." She said, still wringing the bottle of water.

"I know." He said. He took another long pause. "I suppose you could stay with us for the rest of break."

"Really? That would be amazing, thank you so much!"

"Mmhm." Was all he said. The younger dad smiled at her, which warmed her heart.

"I can sleep on the couch." She said awkwardly.

"I can give you an air mattress and you can sleep in Rachel's room." The older dad said. The younger dad shook his head.

"Come on, honey." The younger dad said. "Let them be. They're adults."

"Oh, all right. But no funny business under my roof." That made the room get really awkward really fast. The younger dad burst out laughing.

"Oh I promise." Quinn said, not sure if it was a joke. She didn't think it was. She then made her way upstairs. "Good night." She said softly as she walked away.

The door shut softly as Quinn tip-toed into Rachel's bedroom. She locked the door behind her and headed for the bathroom for a hot shower, which she needed just to calm her nerves. On her way to the bathroom, she glanced at Rachel, fast asleep, completely still, and she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds. Nothing was waking Rachel tonight. She smiled shyly to herself while she gazed at her. She closed her burning, puffy eyes and felt some more tears come on. She let them fall down her cheek, and then she turned for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She shut her brain off and closed her eyes as she let the soothing hot water wash over her, cleaning her body in a Zen-like state, thinking of nothing, letting herself relax. After the long shower, she put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank, and slipped into bed next to Rachel.

* * *

Quinn didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up suddenly at ten o'clock. Her face was buried in Rachel's hair and her arm was draped over Rachel's chest, Rachel still asleep. Quinn slipped out of the covers and shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror at her still puffy face. She splashed some cool water on it, then returned to the warm bed, beside Rachel. Quinn's rustling of the covers and shaking of the mattress stirred Rachel into waking.

"Quinn?" Rachel said hoarsely. She tried to clear her throat.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Quinn said, as she lied back down. "Ah, I'm still tired. How is that?"

Rachel sat up slowly, her eyes half shut. Barely responding with a facial expression and a grunt, she shuffled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Quinn heard her brush her teeth and the shower turn on, so she fell back asleep.

Quinn instantly and unexpectedly fell into a dream. Suddenly, she was back on that dark street. But this time, she was all alone. It was eerily quiet. No sound from the trees or birds or bugs even. No hum of a car. Nothing. There was one source of light. A flickering street lamp that looked like it was from the 18th century. She wanted to get closer to it, so she approached, she felt the heat from the fire warm her but it wasn't comforting. She still felt the chill of the night air. She suddenly felt like the crushing loneliness and the cold might kill her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out and she couldn't move. She tried to warm her hands against the fire but it still wouldn't work. The chill was now in her bones. She was shaking, but not crying. She closed her eyes and an overwhelming fear came over her but she couldn't place what it was she was afraid of. She tried to calm herself, to think about something comforting but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was a mess of nothing. Still shaking. Still confused.

Suddenly Quinn gasped awake, eyes wide, mystified. Rachel's face was all she saw, staring at her with concern.

"Sweetie, you okay? I think you were having a nightmare." Rachel whispered softly and sweetly in her sing-songy voice.

Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her down onto her, and hugged her tightly. Rachel made a muffled cry of bewilderment, then settled into the hug, however awkward it was. Quinn took a deep breath and clutched Rachel, rubbing her back and kissing her fore head. She was still in a state. Rachel rolled off her and they hugged on their sides, Rachel's face in Quinn's neck.

"That's a little better." Rachel said jokingly.

"Just don't let go yet, okay?" Quinn said, her hands gripping Rachel's back and neck. The pressure against her chest and the warmth of the Rachel's freshly showered body comforted her.

"Okay." Rachel whispered. And they stayed like that until Quinn's mind came back to reality and she let go.

Rachel didn't say anything, because she knew what was troubling Quinn. All she could do was smile at her and try to convey without words how much she cared and how much she supported her. She wanted to let her know that she'd be by her side forever. Her warm eyes met Quinn's as she stroked Quinn's blonde hair, tucking it behind her ear. Quinn smiled then moved her head in and met Rachel's lips with her own. It was a soft kiss, perhaps not meant for anything more than reassurance, but their lips lingered and soon they felt more. They felt that familiar magnetism - that familiar ache in their cores, which soon took over.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's waist, over her cotton tank, and pulled her in closer. She parted her lips, and gave into a deeper kiss. The tips of their tongues met, and as Quinn gripped her harder, and draped her leg over Rachel's, pulling her closer, their kiss deepened, tongues entwining with purpose. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart started to pound in her chest. Quinn felt the same, and moaned a bit herself, while her hands roamed around Rachel's body. Over her stomach, her breasts, up and down her back, over her hips, squeezing her ass. Rachel's hands stayed around Quinn's head, stroking her face, her hair, kissing her eagerly. Quinn's fingers grazed Rachel's center, over her panties, which made Rachel jerk a little. She smiled and kissed Quinn harder as she slowly grinded her hips forward.

"You smell so good." Quinn whispered as she rolled Rachel over onto her back and kissed her neck.

"I took a shower." Rachel said through a smile. Quinn continued to kiss Rachel's neck, sucking at her pulse point, her hands squeezing her breasts over her tank. Rachel missed Quinn's hands on her center.

"Quinn?" Rachel said while her hands snaked through Quinn's hair

"Huh?" Quinn said muffled, still focused on kissing, her hands roaming down to her center, very gently stroking her fingers over her panties. Rachel jerked again.

"I'm so proud of you." Rachel said softly, through shallow breaths, and Quinn stopped, and looked up to meet her gaze.

"What?" She said a little confused and maybe a little frustrated.

"I'm proud of you." Rachel said through a wide smile. Quinn couldn't believe how Rachel can talk and fool around at the same time. She couldn't.

Quinn looked down, closed her eyes, then looked back up at Rachel.

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn said sincerely after a pause. She didn't know what else to say. She was starting to feel that choked up feeling and didn't want it to take over again.

"You're welcome, my darling." Rachel smiled wide. Quinn then kissed Rachel's neck one more time in an endearing way, with one fast peck, and then swiftly pulled Rachel's tank off of her. Rachel giggled. Quinn kissed her breasts with passionate attention, which made her head spin. She then kissed her stomach, then back to her breasts again. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's tongue everywhere.

"Mmmm." Rachel moaned as she closed her eyes, her hands entwined in Quinn's hair. Then suddenly, she had a thought. "Quinn!?"

"WHAT?" Quinn grunted, annoyed at the interruption.

"Did you lock the door? What if my dads are up? It's late in the morning. I think you should go check."

Quinn closed her eyes and took a moment.

"Yes, my dear. The door is locked. I locked it last night while you were asleep. And we'll be quiet, babe. Relax!" She said a little tersely as she kissed Rachel's breasts again.

"You seem tense - I'm sorry!" Rachel said quickly. "Maybe _you_ should relax. Let me make take care of _you_."

Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"Are you trying to get me to stop? Are you not in the mood or something?"

"God, no, sweetie-!"

Suddenly a loud _knock knock knock _was heard at the bedroom door_._ Quinn jumped at the sound, almost falling off the bed. Rachel slipped out of the covers, and put her robe on as she walked to the door to open it casually.

"Hey dad."

"You girls awake?" The older dad said, peering his head in.

"Quinn's not really, yet."

"Well, your father is making breakfast." He paused to read Rachel's face. "I know, I know. He'll get over it. He's just excited to have a guest." He winked at her lovingly.

"We'll be like down in like fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Her dad said as he kissed her top of her head and left, closing the door behind him.

"Wow he is way nicer to you than he was to me." Quinn said in a huff.

"What is your problem?" Rachel said from across the room.

"Nothing." Quinn said, still in bed, sitting up against the backboard. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, you should go shower."

"I showered last night."

"Okay, then." Rachel said as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Quinn. "We have some time then. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I thought – I thought you didn't want to have sex with me. I mean - did you not want to?"

"I always do. You were just acting strange all of a sudden. Like you got so angry so fast at my talking. You kind of snapped at me."

"I'm so sorry." She paused. "I just really needed – wanted – I just kind of needed to – be with you." Quinn said shakily. It scared Rachel, but she didn't want it to show. Rachel stroked Quinn's leg comfortingly.

"You are with me." Rachel said. "I'll always be here. I hope you know that. I hope it's showed."

"Yeah yeah I know." Quinn said with her eyes closed, waiving off any sign of doubt. There was a long pause.

"So you talked to my dads last night?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot I didn't already tell you. They told me that I could stay here until we go back to New York."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel said with a huge smile, stroking Quinn's leg some more. Then she pushed Quinn over and snuggled up to her on the bed. She kissed Quinn on the cheek and rubbed her stomach, her hands grazing the bottom of Quinn's breasts. "I'm so proud of you. I know I've already said it, but I really am." Quinn smiled.

"Your dads were nice to me, I didn't mean what I said before. They were both really nice."

"It's fine. I know what you mean. He sometimes gets a little overprotective and scary."

"Okay, good. I thought so." Quinn hugged Rachel tight from the side, and then suddenly pinned her down onto the bed.

"Ah! Quinn!" Rachel yelped playfully.

"We have fifteen minutes." Quinn said seductively as she opened Rachel's robe to reveal her naked torso. She kissed her neck, then met Rachel's lips with hers. They kissed slowly and deeply. Rachel's moan sent chills up Quinn's spine. Rachel shuffled out of her robe and Quinn just kept kissing her. Rachel was a little surprised since they only had so much time, but enjoyed kissing Quinn so much, so she went with it. Their tongues entwined and their lips smacked. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hips with her legs. She was instantly and insanely turned on, imagining Quinn's tongue on her center.

"Mmmm." Quinn said as she picked her head up and shimmied down Rachel's torso, kissing her along the way, slowly and assuredly. Rachel snaked her fingers through Quinn's hair as she got to her center. Quinn slipped Rachel's panties off and buried her face in her most coveted spot.

"Ah!" Rachel gasped as Quinn's tongue slipped in and around her folds, then settling onto her sensitive spot. It felt so good. She desperately needed it, after last night. Rachel's body was still sore from retching and sobbing, and this felt euphoric. A very welcome and much needed euphoria. Rachel gripped Quinn's hair with both of her hands, guiding her around. Quinn sucked at her sensitive spot very attentively.

"Oh god!" Rachel said in a deeper tone. She grabbed the pillow next to her and muffled herself. Quinn tried not to smile as she kept sucking at her spot, her hands roaming up her stomach and torso, squeezing her breasts. Then her hands settled onto Rachel's hips, keeping them down, holding Rachel in place as she jerked around, uncontrollably. That familiar rush of excitement and joy filled Quinn as she was about to make Rachel orgasm.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's head with one hand and muffled her mouth with the other. The sensation filled her whole body and she squeezed Quinn's hair hard. She couldn't help but scream into the pillow. Quinn's hands stayed on her hips, holding her down, her face buried in her center. Rachel jerked around, her orgasm sending her into spasms. Rachel then let go of the pillow and threw it. Her arms dropped to her side. Quinn licked her gently. Rachel's eyes were closed as she slowly felt her own skin with her fingers. Her stomach and her breasts were still so sensitive to the touch. With every gentle lick, Rachel jerked. She had already had an intense orgasm, but Quinn couldn't take herself away. Rachel giggled as she squeezed her own breast.

"Quinn!" She licked her lips. "Stop or you're going to make me come again." Quinn couldn't help but laugh, which made her stop.

"How much time do we have?"

"No more time."

Quinn grunted in disapproval as she made her way back up to Rachel's lips. They kissed deeply and slowly. Then Quinn stopped, and rested her head on Rachel's chest. Rachel stroked her hair and hummed a little. The humming soothed Quinn. Rachel rubbed Quinn's arms and back. Quinn took a deep breath. She felt so warm and safe, and happy in that moment, in Rachel's embrace. She could hear her heart beating like it was her own. She felt so close to her, so perfectly in sync with her. She wanted to cry because she couldn't imagine being happier, or being without her. The fears from earlier seemed to be gone in that moment, and she felt empowered. She could be and do whatever she wanted. She could reinvent herself. She's got time. And she's got Rachel. The actual fear of failure and uncertainty of her future were pushed to the back of her mind, and she was filled with a sense of profound optimism. Sure, her mind might have been clouded by love, but it didn't seem to matter at that moment.

Rachel's stomach suddenly growled loudly, interrupting the silence of the moment. Quinn burst into laughter.

"I guess I'm hungry." Rachel said, giggling, a bit embarrassed. Quinn kissed her stomach, which made Rachel giggle more, and then shot up out of bed and they both changed their clothes to head downstairs. Quinn took Rachel's hand and kissed it, and guided her out of the bedroom.

(end of part 8)


End file.
